Athena
by Leia Rayn Storm
Summary: Complete!-Did Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall have a daughter? If so where is she? After Dumbledore's death will McGonagall finally reveal their secret to Harry Hermione and Ron? MMAD
1. Chapter 1

_The day after Albus Dumbledore died. It is a Saturday at Hogwarts and the students are eating lunch before catching the train to go home._

Harry Potter stared at the plate in front of him. He'd been pushing his lunch around the plate ever since lunch started. He hadn't eaten in at least two days, but he wasn't hungry. He looked to his right as Ron reached across the table for seconds. Across from him Hermione rolled her eyes and stabbed a piece of meat with her fork, but she didn't put the meat in her mouth, she just stared at it.

Harry looked up to the front of the room where the teachers table was. Dumbledore's seat was empty, and Harry noticed Professor McGonagall glancing at the seat every few seconds. Even from this distance Harry could tell she hadn't touched her lunch either. He noticed McGonagall glance at the clock and suddenly he realized something.

Harry looked back to Ron and Hermione then said, "Did either of you ever notice that Professor McGonagall is never here during lunch on Saturdays?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron stopped chewing for a second.

Ron shrugged and Hermione turned to look up at McGonagall, who was pale and seemed to be on the verge tears.

Hermione gasped. "You're right. Come to think of it Dumbledore was hardly ever here on Saturdays at lunch time either!"

Ron smirked. "I knew there was something going on between those two. The way they looked at each other."

"I think there's more to it than that Ron," Hermione said.

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"Well I remember seeing them once, a few months ago. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now it seems to make sense. They had just returned to the castle together in time for dinner."

_A few months earlier:_

Hermione had been reading when she realized she was late for dinner. She threw the book onto her bed and ran from the dormitory. She was about to turn a corner when she heard a door open.

She paused and poked her head around the corner to see who it was. She wasn't normally an eavesdropper, but she couldn't help but feel a bit curious about what was going on between the pair, as both were looking a bit upset.

"I hate leaving her Albus," McGonagall said, messing with the sleeve of her robe.

"As do I Minerva," Albus said, reaching over to put a hand on McGonagall's shoulder.

McGonagall sighed and moved closer to Dumbledore. They each wrapped their arms around one another and McGonagall rested her head on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from squealing in delight. A lot of people at the castle had suspected there was something going on between their headmaster and their transfiguration teacher, but no one had ever had any proof, until now.

McGonagall and Dumbledore pulled apart as McGonagall wiped a tear from her eye. Dumbledore gave her a small smile and the two walked down the hall together.

Hermione waited for them to turn the corner before making her way back to the great hall. She sat next to Harry and was about to tell both he and Ron what she had just seen, but then Lavender Brown came to sit beside Ron. Hermione folded her arms across her chest and forgot about telling Harry and Ron about McGonagall and Dumbledore.

_Present_

"Blimey," Ron said when Hermione was finished telling Harry and Ron what she had seen. "Who do you think _she _is?"

"No idea," Hermione said. "But whoever it is I think Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall went to see her on Saturdays."

"Well than why isn't McGonagall going to see whoever _she_ is," Ron asked.

"Maybe because she doesn't want to go alone," Harry suggested. "If they were going together than she might not want to go without Dumbledore."

"Poor Professor McGonagall," Hermione said looking up at the front of the room again. "She's probably been affected by this more than anyone would have thought."

Then Hermione's face twisted in confusion and Harry and Ron turned to see McGonagall stand then sit back down again. She did that a few times, each time walking a bit farther before going to sit back down at her seat. Most of the teachers were staring at her now, but she didn't seem to notice, or care. Finally she stood and walked out of the great hall and made it all the way to the front doors of Hogwarts before stopping again. This time she didn't go back to her seat, instead she paced back and forth.

"Maybe we should go talk to her," Hermione said.

"Are you mental," Ron asked. "She's not going to tell us anything. We're just students. She'll probably try to give us detention for even asking."

Hermione turned to glare at Ron. "Maybe she needs a friend Ron. Obviously no one else cares enough to even ask if she's alright."

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said. "I think she might get offended."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Or she might be happy that someone cares."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances then Hermione stood. "Let's go."

Harry and Ron sighed then stood and followed Hermione out of the great hall.

The trio reached McGonagall and exchanged nervous glances. Then Hermione cleared her throat and stepped closer. "Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall froze in mid step and turned to look at Ron Harry and Hermione. "Is there something you need?"

If Harry hadn't seen McGonagall's lips moving he wouldn't have known it was her speaking. It wasn't her usual voice. It was quiet and shaky. Harry noticed she looked older than usual. Her hair was disheveled and there were tear tracks on her face. The pain in her eyes was enough to make Harry feel even worse about Dumbledore's death.

"Actually, Professor," Hermione said. "We were wondering if you were alright."

McGonagall gave them a small smile, but it was forced. "There's no reason to worry about me children. Why don't you finish your lunches, it will be time to leave soon."

"Yeah, we should go," Ron said. But neither Harry nor Hermione turned away from McGonagall.

"Professor, where did you and Professor Dumbledore go around this time every Saturday," Harry blurted out.

Hermione and Ron turned to stare at him as if he were mad. McGonagall's eyes widened and she too seemed taken aback by Harry's outburst.

"I-I…" McGonagall stuttered. "Well, Potter, I don't think that that's any of your business."

"But we want to help," Hermione said.

McGonagall looked at the trio, obviously struggling with whether or not she should reveal her secret. Whether it was Dumbledore's death that had weakened her, or Harry and Hermione's unrelenting questioning, Harry wasn't sure. But McGonagall couldn't keep the truth from them any longer. Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed onto a near by bench.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron then sat beside McGonagall, who put her face in her hands and started to sob quietly. Hermione hesitantly reached out and put a hand on McGonagall's shoulder. Harry joined the two on the bench, but Ron kept his distance, still unsure of the situation.

When McGonagall calmed herself down, she wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. "I apologize."

"We should be the ones apologizing," Hermione said giving Harry a look.

"No, no, it's quite alright." McGonagall sucked in a breath. "I guess there's not much point in hiding it anymore."

Hermione Harry and Ron were silent, waiting for McGonagall to tell them what they were all curious to know.

McGonagall nervously fidgeted with her robe then said, "Albus and I have a daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"What," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione was too shocked to even glare at Ron. By the look on Harry's face he was just as surprised.

"So…you and Professor Dumbledore were together," Hermione asked.

Minerva looked down at her hand and Hermione noticed her fiddling with a ring on her finger.

"When did you get together," Harry asked.

McGonagall sniffed and said, "Long before any of you were born. I was young, only in my twenties. So there was an age difference between us, but I didn't care."

_Fifty one years earlier_

Minerva McGonagall pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at the man standing in front of her. Albus Dumbledore returned the smile and held out his hand, which she eagerly took. The two walked out onto the dance floor. Albus put an arm around Minerva's waist and she put a hand on his shoulder as the two began to twirl around the room.

Albus had taken her out for her twenty-first birthday and she couldn't have been happier. She had had a small crush on her Professor while attending Hogwarts, though the two never acted on it, as that would be highly improper. But as soon as Minerva graduated she was often visiting Albus and the two went out to lunch, sometimes dinner. Albus insisted she could do better, but she was always a stubborn young woman, and when she didn't leave, Albus had continued seeing her as often as possible.

They danced for a while then Albus took Minerva home. They stopped at her door and Albus smiled and said, "I hope you enjoyed you're birthday and it wasn't too boring with such an old man there."

Minerva rolled her eyes, but smiled and stepped closer to Albus, who wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in closer to her. Minerva closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

They stood there for a moment, wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you Minerva," Albus whispered.

Minerva smiled and said, "I love you too Albus."

Then she pulled away and whispered, "Goodnight old man." She gave him a bright smile before she stepped into her room and closed the door.

_Present_

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched their Professor, all three of them wondering what they should say. The all wanted to know so much, but they didn't want to upset McGonagall further.

"So how old is your daughter," Hermione said, attempting to brighten the mood. "What's her name?"

Minerva sucked in a breath and said, "Today's her thirty-sixth birthday. Her name is Athena."

"Well, why aren't you going to see her," Hermione asked cautiously.

Minerva looked at Hermione as if she were begging forgiveness. "How am I to tell my daughter that her father is…" She stopped talking and sucked in a breath.

"Well she's thirty-six I'm sure she can handle it," Ron said quietly.

"If only that were true ," Minerva said sadly.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked.

Minerva sighed. "There's a reason Albus and I could only see her on Saturdays."

Harry seemed to realize something and said, "Professor, where does your daughter live?"

Minerva bit her lip. "St. Mungo's."

Harry had to ask, "Why?"

McGonagall looked on the verge of tears again, but she was able to hold them back. "Why else? She's Albus's daughter. As much as we tried to hide her, You-Know-Who found out about her. Of course he couldn't let there be a witch as powerful as Albus, and he went after her."

Hermione could tell it was tearing McGonagall up inside just talking about it. She hadn't realized how much Dumbledore's death had really hurt her Professor, but now it was obvious. Minerva had lost the most when Dumbledore died. She had lost her husband and the father of her child. Hermione knew there was nothing she could do. And yet she had to know why Athena was in St. Mungo's and not dead.

"But, professor," Hermione started, but she couldn't finish. The pain in Minerva's eyes was too much.

"I guess you're wondering why she isn't dead," Minerva finished for her.

Hermione gave McGonagall a guilty look.

"Well for the same reason You-Know-Who wanted to kill her. She's Albus's daughter and she didn't just let You-Know-Who kill her. She fought back."

Hermione noticed the look of pride on Minerva's face, but it vanished when Ron said, "But I thought Harry was the only one who survived You-Know-Who."

Everyone turned to look at Ron. Hermione and Harry glared at him.

"Well that is true…in a way. Albus and I did everything to keep her hidden, therefore no one knew how she ended up in St. Mungo's. If people knew that she had survived an attack from You-Know-Who, she wouldn't be a secret anymore would she?"

Ron gave McGonagall a guilty look. "Oh, I didn't think about it that way. But if she survived, then what happened to her?"

McGonagall wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye and said, "You-Know-Who cursed her before Albus found them and chased You-Know-Who away. Albus and I tried everything, St. Mungo's tried everything, but there was nothing to be done. At the time Athena was only fourteen, but after You-Know-Who cursed her she had the mind of a three year old. She's made progress though. She's at least seven now. But she gets so violent when Albus and I leave, that's why we are only allowed to see her on Saturdays."

Minerva finished talking and turned away, looking back down at the ring on her finger. Then Hermione had an idea.

"Professor, what if we went to see your daughter with you," Hermione said. "I mean, we could be there, you know, incase you needed…support."

"We could," Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald, we could, don't you agree Harry?"

"Yeah, you have to go see your daughter professor, it's her birthday."

McGonagall sighed. "I know, but…I'm so used to Albus being there with me. I can't stand to leave her, that's why I needed Albus, but…and it's her birthday. How can I tell her that her father isn't coming back on her birthday?"

"That's why we're going to go with you," Harry said, rising to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva stood in front of St. Mungo's with Harry, Ron and Hermione, wondering what on earth had possessed her to let them come along. She could handle this herself.

She sighed, knowing that wasn't true. Truthfully she couldn't do it alone. That was what made Albus's death worse. He had always been strong for her. When she was upset he would always be there to help, especially with Athena.

_Sixteen years ago_

Minerva grabbed Albus's hand when the nurses at St. Mungo's told them visiting hours were over. Their daughter, now twenty years old, was under the influence that she was about five years old, but she was still as brilliant as Albus and she started to whimper, reaching out to grab her mother and father's free hands.

Albus gripped Minerva's hand tighter and they started to step away from Athena. They both knew what was about to happen and it was impossible to avoid. They had to leave. But Athena never gave up and she started screaming and crying. A tear escaped Minerva's eye and she looked over to see Albus's eyes filling with tears as well.

Minerva wanted to reach out to Athena and just hold her, assure her that everything was okay. But it never helped, it only made things worse. So she had to let Albus lead her from the room, as he always did.

They hadn't put one foot out the door when objects started flying around the room. As the daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, Athena didn't need a wand to cause destruction. And Saturday when visiting hours ended Athena would use that magic in an attempt to make her parents stay. At first it had worked. Albus and Minerva had forced the nurses to let them stay. But they couldn't live at St. Mungo's forever and they wouldn't allow Athena to go home with her parents. That's when the rule had been made that they could only see Athena on Saturdays.

So again they had to endure the sight of nurses restraining their distraught daughter. Until the door closed in their faces. They made it out the front door of St. Mungo's, stepping out into the cold night air, before Minerva burst into tears. Albus pulled her into his arms, running a soothing hand across her back.

"It's alright my dear," Albus whispered in Minerva's ear.

She tilted her head up to look into those blue eyes of his that she loved so much. She sucked in a breath and opened her mouth attempting to speak, but nothing came out.

Albus put a finger to her lips and said, "You don't have to say anything." He caressed her cheek then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home."

_Present_

When Minerva had first heard that Albus was dead she refused to believe it. But when she saw his body lying on the ground she had almost lost it. Her worst nightmares had become reality. And it had only gotten worse as the night went on. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. It was like a knife was slowly being pushed through her chest. The only thing keeping her alive was Athena. She was disgusted with herself for even considering not coming to see her on her birthday, though she knew she wouldn't have the heart to tell Athena that her father wouldn't be returning.

Except Minerva didn't believe tat Albus was dead. Even after seeing him lying peacefully in his casket she still couldn't believe that he was gone. Something told her that her husband was still alive. But she pushed that thought away and, after signing in, made her way to her daughter's room.

Hermione stepped into the room with Harry, Ron and McGonagall. Immediately Hermione noticed a woman sitting on a bed at the far end of the room. Hermione knew it was Athena. Her eyes were an astonishing mix of Dumbledore's blue and McGonagall's green. Her hair was the same dark color of McGonagall's, though without the streaks of gray.

Except for the few features that reminded Hermione of her lost headmaster, Athena was basically a younger version of Minerva. Hermione knew if her transfiguration professor had looked even remotely like Athena, which Hermione was sure she had, then she had to have been a very beautiful girl.

Athena noticed Minerva and grinned. Though Athena looked younger than thirty six, Hermione could tell by her size that she couldn't be younger than twenty. And Hermione realized what McGonagall had meant when she said that Athena was under the influence that she was seven years old as Athena started jumping on the bed yelling, "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Minerva walked over to the bed and Athena jumped into her arms. Hermione winced, expecting them to both go tumbling to the floor, but McGonagall didn't even flinch. She must have been prepared. Hermione faintly remembered Minerva muttering incantations earlier.

"How are you sweetheart," McGonagall said after Athena had jumped back onto the bed. "You haven't been giving the nurses too much trouble have you?"

Minerva's voice was stern but Hermione could hear the sarcasm in her voice. She had also seen Minerva's face light up when she saw her daughter. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had seen McGonagall so happy. Though she vaguely remembered Minerva dancing with Dumbledore at the Yule Ball.

Athena shook her head. "Nope, I was a good girl mommy, I promise."

Minerva smiled. "I knew you would be."

Athena seemed to notice the others in the room then and said, "That's Harry Potter! And Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! Mommy and Daddy talk about you all the time!"

Hermione smiled, unsure of what to say. She stepped forward and said, "Hello Athena."

"Hi Athena," Harry said.

Ron was quiet, but when he noticed everyone was staring at him expectantly, he cleared his throat and said, "Hey."

Athena seemed satisfied and giggled. "Did you come for my birthday?"

Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry and Ron. None of them seemed to know what to say.

But then Minerva answered for them. "Yes sweetheart, I thought you'd like to meet them."

Athena nodded eagerly. But then she frowned. "But where's daddy? Is he working again?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked over at McGonagall to see her fighting back tears again.

"Uh, well, actually," Minerva started. "I have to tell you something Athena…b-but you have to promise mommy th-that you'll be a big girl. You can't get too upset or they'll make us leave. Can you do that for mommy?"

Hermione could never have imagined McGonagall talking to anyone in that way. Though she had never imagined her with a daughter either.

Athena seemed confused as only a seven year old could, but she nodded and moved closer to her mother. "What is it mommy?"

Minerva sucked in a breath and looked back at Hermione, as if asking for help, but she turned back to Athena and said, "Athena, daddy…he won't be able to come visit you anymore. He's…he's…been taken away from us, and, we won't be able to see him or talk to him."

Athena tilted her head to the side and said, "But why?"

Minerva wiped away a tear that had escaped and said, "He was…k…," she choked on her own words and had to stop for a second.

"Why are you crying mommy," Athena asked putting her arms around her mother and trying to comfort her. It only made McGonagall cry more, and Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek.

Hermione turned to look at Harry and Ron, who both seemed upset as well, though they hid it well. Hermione decided she had to help. McGonagall had always been one of her favorite teachers and she hated seeing her that way. She stepped forward and put a hand on McGonagall's shoulder. "Would you like me to tell her professor?"  
Minerva calmed herself down and pulled Athena closer to her, then looked up to Hermione and nodded. "Please."

Hermione sucked in a breath and turned to look at Athena, who was still waiting to know why her father wouldn't be returning. Hermione had no desire to tell Athena, but it had to be done, and Minerva was having a hard time with it. Besides that was why Hermione, Ron and Harry had come. For support.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Your father…was…um…"

"He was killed," Harry said quietly.

Athena looked around at everyone's sad faces and seemed to realize what was going on. But instead of crying she smiled. "I know something you don't know," she said in a mocking tone.

Minerva exchanged glances with Harry, Ron and Hermione then turned back to Athena. "Sweetheart what on earth are you talking about?"

Athena had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. "I had to promise not to tell. It's a secret. Daddy always says that if he tells me a secret, I have to keep it a secret."

Minerva looked completely in shock. "Well when did he tell you this secret dear?"

Athena whispered in McGonagall's ear, "He came yesterday, when he wasn't supposed to."

McGonagall stared at Athena with her mouth hanging open. Then a smile started to tug at her lips. "I knew it," she started to mumble.

"Knew what professor," Hermione asked, turning to see if Harry and Ron had any idea what she was talking about. By the looks on their faces she assumed they were just as confused as she was.

Minerva turned to look at Hermione. "He's alive."

"What? Who's ali…" Hermione stopped, realizing what McGonagall meant. "I don't know professor, maybe you shouldn't get too excited, I mean he could have just been saying goodbye."

"Then why isn't Athena upset," Minerva asked.

Hermione sighed, at an absolute loss for words. Minerva thought that Albus was still alive and Hermione had no way to convince her other wise. As much as it would make her happy to believe he was alive, it wasn't possible…was it? Hermione shook her head. No, everyone had seen him lying on the ground. Harry had seen him get hit with the killing curse.

"Professor you can't make yourself believe that," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "You saw him…well, you know."

Minerva shook her head. "But, it's Albus! He's too powerful a wizard to just let that happen to him."

Minerva looked from Hermione to Harry to Ron, then back again. She seemed to be silently pleading for them to believe her. When they just stared at her sympathetically she turned back to Athena.

"Athena, are you sure daddy said you couldn't tell mommy?"  
Athena nodded. "He said secrets you can't tell _anyone_. And he said this one was extra, extra secret."

Minerva sighed and nodded. "So is daddy alive?"

"Mommy I told you it's a secret!"

"Okay, okay," Minerva said, raising her hands in defeat. "Well, now that that's out of the way, happy birthday!"

Athena giggled and bounced up and down saying, "What'd you get me?"

Minerva handed Athena her birthday presents and everyone sat around the bed, enjoying the cake and Athena's happiness, rather than dwelling on what had been said not two minutes earlier.

Except Minerva was silently thinking about what Athena had said. She couldn't forget about it, nor would she ever. Albus just had to be alive. She had felt it before Athena told her that he had come to tell her a secret the day before. And now she had even more proof. And if she knew Albus at all he would reveal himself eventually. He wouldn't just leave her to unhappiness forever, would he?

No, she decided. He was alive and he would be back soon, she just knew it. Or she hoped so anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was time to leave St. Mungo's, Minerva wasn't at all pleased. She had no one to go home to. She knew she wouldn't sleep, especially since her bed would suddenly feel empty without Albus there. She wouldn't eat, even though the only thing she had eaten since Albus died was a piece of cake. Though her stomach begged for food, she couldn't keep anything down.

She also knew that leaving Athena would be harder than usual. Even with Harry Ron and Hermione there it was going to be practically impossible. But she wasn't allowed to stay with Athena. So she decided to let Athena fall asleep and then she would have to sneak out. It seemed cruel, but there was no other way.

After Athena fell asleep, Minerva crept out of the room. She said thank you and goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all going their separate ways. Then she went back to Hogwarts.

Suddenly it just seemed empty. There were no students, no Albus. The teachers had either gone to their own homes or were sleeping in their rooms, as most of the professor's lived at Hogwarts. A few ghosts floated around the castle, but none of them said anything to her, just the same sympathetic look everyone was giving everybody over the loss of Hogwart's headmaster. Albus had been a great friend to everyone, but no one had any idea how Minerva felt. They all assumed she and Albus were just close friends, but they weren't even close.

After getting half way up the stairs she realized she was heading towards Albus's room, where they had always slept. But she couldn't go in there. She had right after he died, but had to run out of the room before the grief consumed her.

_The day before_

"Albus?"

Albus stopped and turned to face his wife. "Yes dear?"

Minerva stepped closer and asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I have to go somewhere with Harry, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Well…when will you be returning?"

Albus took Minerva's hand and gave her a small smile. "Not to worry Minerva, everything will be alright."

Minerva sucked in a breath and nodded, hoping that that was true. She wrapped her arms around Albus and put her head on his chest. "I love you."

Albus pulled Minerva closer and said, "I love you too. Don't worry my love…"

There was a sudden knock on the door and Albus and Minerva quickly pulled away.

"That'll be Harry," Albus whispered.

Minerva nodded, knowing that it was time for her to leave. She gave Albus a quick kiss before taking a hidden door that would lead her to her room.

A few hours later Minerva was running through the castle, dodging spells and trying to reach Albus's office, hoping he was there. Though he had proved plenty of times that he was capable of taking care of himself, she was still worried. She had to find him.

She was so close, but then she was blocked by deatheaters. Caught up in the battle she didn't notice that Severus Snape pushed past her a bit too hastily, running towards Albus's room. She thought maybe Severus would help Albus.

Suddenly Minerva realized something was wrong. She had to do something, she had to be with Albus. After sending a spell into a deatheater's chest, she attempted to run up the stairs. But then she noticed something flying past the window and she realized it was a person, falling to the ground. But it wasn't just any person, it was her husband, the father of her child, the man she loved.

The only reason she didn't scream was because her mouth was suddenly dry and she was using all of her energy to sprint, faster than any woman her age should, to reach Albus.

She pushed her way through the crowd that was manifesting at the bottom of the tower. When she finally saw what everyone was looking at, she froze. There he was, his eyes wide. Minerva almost ran to him, fell to her knees and pulled his body into her arms. She wanted to scream and cry. To kill any living deatheater. Track down Voldemort and kill him herself, or die trying.

Except she couldn't. She had to be strong for the students, and she had to live for Athena. But she couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her face.

Later after everyone had been sent to their dormitories, Minerva was alone with Albus's body. That was when she broke. She fell to her knees, grabbing Albus's hand on the way. Holding his limp hand, she spoke between sobs.

"Why?! Why did this have to happen?! How could they, could they t-take you away from me?! From Athena! I-I-I can't d-do this without you. I need you! Please! I love you! You can't leave me! I love you!"

That was when she felt his hand grip hers, just for a second. She whipped her head up to see his eye twitch, as if winking at her. At first she thought she was dreaming, but the pain in her chest was too real. She stood quickly, causing a wave of nausea to sweep over her and she stumbled, falling backwards and hitting her head off the floor.

Luckily Madame Pomfrey had been just outside the door. When she had heard McGonagall's cries she had gotten worried. Then she couldn't help but overhear what Minerva was saying. She was just about to leave when Minerva jumped to her feet and fell backwards.

When she didn't get back up Poppy ran into the room to find Minerva unconscious on the floor.

When Minerva woke the next morning, she thought it had all been a dream. That she had gotten hit in the chest with a spell when the deatheaters infiltrated Hogwarts, and that the person holding her hand was Albus. But when she opened her eyes she realized how wrong she was.

Albus was no where to be found and Poppy was the one holding her hand. Minerva squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to talk. But Poppy had noticed that she was awake.

"How are you feeling?"

Minerva sighed and tried to sit up. Her entire body screamed in protest, but she ignored it. She just wanted to go back to her room.

"You should rest, Pomfrey said, trying to push Minerva back down.

"Then I'll rest in my room," Minerva mumbled, pushing herself off the bed.

"I'd rather be able to monitor y…"

"I'm not a child." Minerva stood and almost fell over, but she quickly recovered and started towards the door.

"Minerva." Pomfrey's voice was almost a whisper.

Something in her voice made Minerva stop.

"How long," Pomfrey asked.

Minerva's eyes filled with tears and she had to steady herself against the wall.

"H-How long what," Minerva asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"How long have you and Albus been together?"

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"I heard you, last night. It's okay Minerva, I-I won't tell."

Minerva sucked in a breath and turned her head a bit until she could see Poppy out of the corner of her eye. "Over forty years."

And then she left the room as quickly as was possible on her shaky legs. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. She ended up in Albus's room, where she normally slept. She had her own room, where she would sleep on the occasions that he had been away, but most of her belongings were here.

She looked around the room that was so filled with things that no one would have ever called it empty. Except Minerva. It was empty without Albus there, and so she couldn't help but fall again to her knees. This time she practically made herself sick from the sobs that shook her entire body.

She couldn't stand being in the room anymore and she somehow managed to push herself to her feet and ran from the room.

_Present_

Minerva really wasn't taking Albus's death well, though she still didn't believe he was dead, especially after what had happened before she knocked herself unconscious. Still, until she was able to hold his hand, or lie with him in bed, he was gone. So she had to do something, anything to take her mind off of him, but it was physically impossible.

She sighed and decided to go to her room. She had a feeling that it was going to be a very long summer.

Minerva woke the next morning after having another nightmare. She had been so exhausted when she reached her room that she couldn't refuse sleep any longer. She had fallen into bed and immediately fell asleep. But she had awoken too many times that night to really call it sleep. She was having nightmares, which she almost never had, and it was actually annoying her.

So she pushed herself out of bed and ran a hand through her unkempt hair, which was very uncommon, since she always had it in such a tight bun, though Albus had always told her how much he loved her hair down.

That thought made her eyes fill with tears, but she quickly wiped them away, refusing to be weak any longer. She had to be strong. Voldemort was no doubt planning his next step, and she had to be prepared. There was still the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts would be reopening in a few months. Now that Albus was gone she was Headmistress and she had always been an active member of the Order.

So that was what she would do. She would return to her normal duties and keep the hope alive that Albus would one day return to her. She wasn't giving up, Albus was, after all, a very unpredictable man.


	5. Chapter 5

The next month's schedule was repetitive for Minerva. She kept herself busy with work for the Order or preparing Hogwarts for the next school year. She was also visiting Athena a lot more often. Minerva was a bit shocked by the fact that Athena seemed to be ageing mentally much more rapidly than before.

Minerva had gone to see her the Saturday after Harry, Ron and Hermione had accompanied her, and Athena had seemed to have aged. She was talking better than usual and when Minerva left she didn't even scream or send things flying around the room.

At first Minerva just thought that Athena had picked up on her mother's constant sadness and didn't wish to upset her further. But the next week Athena was acting as any normal child of nine or ten. That's when St. Mungo's had allowed Minerva to come a lot more often.

Seeing Athena helped Minerva take her mind off of Albus, though not much, since Athena reminded Minerva of him. But it was different. Instead of dread at the reminder of his death, it was the happiness at how amazing he had been.

Not that she was anywhere near closure. Minerva felt that Albus was still alive. And if he wasn't…well she didn't like to think that way.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand being without him. She still couldn't eat much, she hardly slept. Everything that had once been easy was now ten times harder. It was all very overwhelming. But she kept it together…sometimes.

Other times she could barely hold herself together. She cried herself to sleep a lot, and there seemed to be a constant pain in her chest, as if her heart knew how broken she was without Albus.

Poppy seemed to visit a lot, though some days Minerva didn't open the door. Either because she didn't want the company, or she simply couldn't remove herself from her place in bed, or on the floor which she sometimes ended up on.

She had finally been able to return to Albus's office, though not for long periods of time. She would get what she needed and leave. Or she would sit and hold one of his trinkets he had held so dear. But even with the fireplace on in the middle of summer the room was cold and uninviting.

She had just stepped through the door and started looking for something when there was an alarm.

She jumped and nearly dropped the stack of papers in her arms. Then she realized what it was and threw the papers on the floor, running to the window. She looked out to see a group of black hooded figures stepping onto the grounds.

Somehow they had gotten past the defenses. Minerva pulled her wand from her robes and tapped a board that hung from the wall. It showed Voldemort, Severus Snape and a few deatheaters walking towards Hogwarts front door.

Minerva ran to another board then and tapped it as well. Suddenly the inhabitants of Hogwarts appeared, all of them noticing that Minerva was calling them and ran to their own boards they had hanging in their rooms.

"What is it Minerva," Pomona asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a few of his followers and Severus have just stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts."

"What," Flitwick squealed. "How did they get past the defenses?"

"I don't know," Minerva replied. "But I want everyone at the front door…NOW."

The professors nodded and Minerva quickly fixed her appearance, so as not to show her sudden weakness, then ran from the room.

Minerva was the last of the professors to arrive at the front door. She didn't have five seconds before the doors swung open. The professors all raised their wands, ready to defend themselves if need be, though if it came to a fight Minerva was sure they would lose. She herself was barely capable of movement lately.

Still she stood her ground and put on her best glare for the people who walked through the door at that moment.

First came Voldemort, who paid no attention to the witches and wizards standing before him. Not two steps behind him was Severus Snape, who seemed to be a bit anxious. Minerva could tell he was squirming, and it made her smirk with pleasure. She would get her revenge for what he did to Albus.

Next it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Then Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who were both smirking at the professors of Hogwarts. Finally Lucius Malfoy stepped through the door, his lips pursed in disgust at the people standing before him.

Voldemort looked around the school as if in remembrance, stroking his snake, Nagini, who was hanging around his shoulders.

After a few moments of tense silence Voldemort turned his gaze to the professors. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Have all the professors of Hogwarts come to greet me?"

When no one answered he tilted his head to one side and said, "Cat got your tongue?"

By the look he flashed Minerva it was quite obvious what he was trying to say, but she wasn't bothered by it. Not until he said something she had been anticipating did she really start to worry.

"And how are we on this fine evening Ms. McGonagall," Voldemort said, stepping closer to her. "But, you are no longer _ms _are you, you're _mrs _now. So how are you Mrs. Dumbledore?"

By the shocked expressions on her colleague's faces and their quiet gasps, Voldemort knew they didn't know about she and Albus and he smiled.

"Didn't you hear," Voldemort asked them innocently. "Minerva and Albus have been married for quite some time now. In fact, they have a daughter as well." He turned back to Minerva. "What was her name again? Anna? Amelia? Athena! That's it! How is Athena doing? Does she still think she's a four year old?"

"Don't you dare speak her name you…" Minerva started, but Voldemort cut her off.

"Now, now, professor, do be nice. After all, I just came for a nice…chat."

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You'll soon learn to respect the dark lord," Bellatrix said quietly.

Voldemort ignored Bellatrix and looked to each of the Professors. Then his eyes returned to Minerva. "So, you are now the headmaster at this school, are you not?"

Minerva clenched her jaw and said, "Yes, I am."

"Well I'm afraid that changes today."

"Excuse me," Minerva cried, taken aback by his statement, and yet she wasn't surprised.

Voldemort sighed. "I'm afraid that you are unaware of what's best for this school, and therefore, Severus will be taking your position as headmaster. Not to worry though, we could still use your transfiguration teachings."

Minerva drew back in shock as if Voldemort had slapped her in the face. "You think _you_ know what's best for this school?! How dare you imply that my thoughts are not in the best interest of this school…"

Minerva was cut off when Bellatrix cried, "You dare speak to the dark lord that way?!"

And then Minerva's entire body screamed in pain as Bellatrix screamed, "_Crucio!_"

Minerva willed herself not to scream as Bellatrix continued to use the curse. She was sure that she heard Poppy scream and Pomona shouted, "Stop it!"

Other than that she couldn't see or hear anything. Her eyes were blurred with tears and her ears thrummed.

Then she heard Voldemort say, in a boring tone, "Bellatrix."

Minerva fell to the floor, gasping for air and groaning in pain. Her head was pounding and her organs felt as if they had been rearranged. She bit her lip, a bit too hard she noticed when she tasted blood, and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She had to be strong, she had to…to…she felt darkness start to fall over her, but she shook her head, refusing to pass out.

When she was able to control herself, she stood on shaky feet, holding her head high and sucking in a breath.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at McGonagall, searching her features, for what she wasn't sure. Then he shook his head. "A pity that your loyalties lie with such people. You would have made a fine addition to my army Minerva."

"I would rather die," Minerva spat at him.

Bellatrix stepped forward again, but Voldemort held up a hand to stop her.

"As I said," Voldemort continued. "It's a pity. You are quite strong even at your age, you're willing to speak to me the way you do-which I don't suggest you continue-and you are loyal. If only I had gotten to you first."

Amycus sneered. "She would never fit."

Alecto agreed. "What would we want with a pussy?"

This made Bellatrix grin, but Voldemort was not amused and sent a glare at Amycus and Alecto. Bellatrix's smile faded and she turned to glare at Minerva.

But Minerva was not affected by their snide remarks. She had, after all, been a teacher for over forty years, and she wasn't the student's favorite. She had often been called much worse. It only disgusted her that grown men and woman were so childish and she wasn't going to let it go unknown.

"Now I see why you are so desperate for more deatheaters," Minerva said to Voldemort, though she kept her eyes on Amycus and Alecto. "If all of your followers are this dense and immature…"

"How dare you…" Alecto began.

"There is no reason to prove her right Amycus," Snape said before Amycus could add to his sister's outrage.

"You have no room to talk," Minerva snarled, outraged that Snape had spoken at all. "You disgusting piece of filth…"

Bellatrix lashed out at Minerva again, this time slashing her across the face. Minerva slapped her hand onto the cut there and felt blood seep through her fingers. She narrowed her eyes and sent a curse at Bellatrix, but Snape intercepted it, and sent it flying back at Minerva. Before Minerva could raise her wand, Pomona sent a spell into the curse and it disappeared in sparks.

Minerva blocked a curse sent her way and sent it towards Snape, eager to kill the man who had killed her husband…

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at Voldemort. "We will continue this discussion upstairs." Then he spun on his heels and started up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thirty seven years ago_

Minerva woke up in Albus's arms, as she always did. Giving Albus a light kiss on the cheek, she sat up in bed. She almost immediately felt nauseous and she slapped a hand over her mouth before making a mad rush for the bathroom.

With her head over the toilet, she felt someone pull her hair back, and she knew it was Albus. When she was able to stop vomiting she turned to look at him.

He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear then tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong my love?"

Minerva shook her head and said, "I don't know, I just woke up and felt sick."

"Maybe you should go see Poppy."

"I'm sure there's no need. It was probably just something I ate."

"I've eaten the same thing as you for the past week."

Minerva rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I guess I just don't have the same stomach as you dear."

Albus smiled and pulled Minerva into his arms, until she had to lean back over the toilet again.

Minerva had felt better that night, but then gotten sick the next day, and the next day, and the day after that. After about a week Albus wouldn't allow her to avoid going to a doctor. And so she had promised him she would.

He was going to go with her, but he had been called into the Ministry. She insisted that it was fine and she would be able to handle herself. So now she was reluctantly stepping off of Hogwarts grounds and apparating to a small muggle doctor's office.

Normally she would never have gone to such a place, but she had a feeling she knew why she had been so sick for the past week. And as she was quite well know in the wizarding community for her teachings at Hogwarts, not to mention Albus liked to take her with him when going to dinners at the Ministry, she didn't want rumors spreading.

Especially if her idea was right, in which case the secret of her and Albus would be out. They had been together for over fifteen years, and no one knew. They had decided to keep it a secret. It was mostly Albus's idea, as he was worried for Minerva's safety. As many wizards that were fond of Albus, there were those who would do anything to hurt him, even if that meant going after the one he loved. As Minerva had no intent of leaving Albus, she had agreed to keep their relationship secret. She didn't care either way, as long as she was with him.

Now Minerva sat in the small waiting room, wishing she had found a better clinic. There were muggles, far too close for comfort, coughing and sneezing. She just wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

As if the doctor had read her mind, someone stepped out of a room and called, "Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva sucked in a breath and pushed her way past more muggles to follow the doctor into his office. He looked through some papers then looked up to Minerva and smiled. "I'm Doctor Monroe. How are you today Ms. McGonagall?"

Minerva returned the smiled, a bit awkwardly and said, "Fine thank you."

"So I see here that your symptoms are mostly just nausea and vomiting, correct?"

Minerva nodded.

Doctor Monroe put his papers on to a counter and said, "Well let's see what we can find out."

After a while of enduring the doctor's poking and prodding, Minerva was able to leave the horrid muggle clinic. Doctor Monroe had taken her blood and she had supplied him with a phone number so that he could call her when he had the results back. So now all she could do was wait.

Albus returned later that night and, after giving her a kiss, said, "So, did you go to the doctor's?"

"Yes dear," Minerva replied.

"And?"

Minerva shrugged. "I have to wait."

Albus frowned. "How long?"

"Two, three days."

"That's far too long," Albus exclaimed. "What if there is something seriously wrong…"

Minerva put a hand to Albus's mouth. "I don't think it's anything like that Albus."  
"How do you know? Please Min there has to be something that the doctor told you that could give us some clue as to what this is."

Minerva bit her lip, considering telling him what she thought it was, but she quickly decided against that. Truthfully she thought she was pregnant, and if she was she was a bit scared that Albus would leave her, or be upset. But then again they had talked about having children. But as that would wreck the hiding their relationship, they hadn't planned on it.

"I'm sure everything will be fine love," Minerva said, stroking the side of his face.

Albus sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm just…worried is all."

Minerva looked up into Albus's eyes and gave him a small smile. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh but I do. I will never stop worrying."

"Well I guess that's something we have in common."

"You shouldn't worry about me Minerva."

"You shouldn't worry about _me_ Albus."

Albus smiled and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, but then she had to pull away and run to the bathroom.

Three days later Minerva received the call from Doctor Monroe that confirmed her previous thoughts. She was pregnant.

Her only problem was that she didn't know what to think. She would love to have a child, especially Albus's, and yet she was scared. Their relationship may not be able to be kept a secret any longer. Or what if Albus left her completely? She didn't think that he would ever do such a thing, but she could barely even think straight. She had to tell him though.

So that night after she had taught her classes she found Albus in his office, looking over some papers.

She poked her head in through the door and said, "Albus?"

Albus looked up from his paper, and peering at her from behind his half moon spectacles, asked in a concerned voice, "What is it dear?"

Minerva stepped into the room and closed the door as Albus stepped out from behind his desk.

"I have to tell you something," Minerva said, trying not to be so nervous.

Albus stepped towards her and put his hands on her waist. "What is it?"

"It's…the doctor called. I-I know why I've been sick lately."

Albus tightened his grip on Minerva and asked, "Well…what is it?"

Minerva looked down at her feet, then sucked in a breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Albus was quiet for a while and Minerva started to worry. She looked up at him and he smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Really, y-you think so?"

"Well of course! Don't you?"

"Well, yes, yes, I do, I was just…well worried that you…"

"That I wouldn't be happy? Minerva dear I haven't been happier in all my years. You've truly made me the happiest man on Earth."

Minerva smiled and gave Albus a kiss. "I love you."

Minerva put her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "I love you too."

_Present_

Minerva and the other professors followed Voldemort and his deatheaters up the stairs, though there was a huge gap between the two groups.

Minerva was fuming. She knew where Voldemort was going and the fact that both he and Severus would be in Albus's office made her sick. The fact that Amycus and Alecto kept whispering things about her was annoying as well. The cut on her cheek was starting to irritate her and blood was still trickling down her cheek.

She reached up a hand to wipe some of the blood off of her chin when Poppy suddenly grabbed her arm. Minerva looked at her shocked and tried to pull her arm away.

"Minerva," Poppy whispered. "Let me fix it."

Minerva shook her head. "Not now," she hissed.

"But…"

"I said no…"

"Something wrong," Voldemort asked turning to look at Minerva and Poppy.

Poppy shook her head and Minerva just stared at him, refusing to be intimidated. He turned back around and continued up the stairs. Everyone else was silent the rest of the way.

When they finally reached the headmaster's office Voldemort pointed at the gargoyle statue then looked to Minerva and said, "Open it."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Well if you value your life," Voldemort said menacingly, but Minerva wasn't scared.

She was suddenly unafraid. After all the things he had done she wasn't even worried as she had been before. She couldn't even speak his name, but now. Now she just pitied him, and was angry at him for the evil things he had done. Sure getting killed wouldn't solve anything, but did that really matter anymore?

She sighed. It did matter. If she was right Albus was still alive and she still had Athena to take care of. Not to mention if Severus really was going to be the headmaster she had to watch over the students of Hogwarts.

She stepped forward and in a sad tone said the password.

"A wise choice Minerva," Voldemort said before making his way up the stairs to Albus's room.

Minerva looked down at the floor, tears filling her eyes. She felt ashamed that he had so much control over her. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked up to see the professors of Hogwarts standing around her, watching intently, obviously concerned. But she could tell they needed her as well. They were waiting for her to make the next move.

She sucked in a breath and followed the deatheaters up the stairs. As soon as she stepped into the room she practically screamed in outrage.

Bellatrix was laughing madly and smashing Albus's trinkets, dancing around the room.

"How dare you," Minerva roared, pointing her wand at Bellatrix, who merely laughed and continued breaking things.

Then, before Minerva could even think of a spell, her wand flew out of her hand and she fell backwards onto the floor. She saw her wand lying on the floor not far away. She reached for it, but suddenly Bellatrix had her foot over it, about to snap it in half.

"She can't be a professor without a wand Bellatrix," Snape said picking Minerva's wand up off the ground. He threw it at Minerva and she sent him an icy glare, pushing herself to her feet.

"The fighting will cease now," Voldemort said glaring at everyone present.

Minerva wanted to roll her eyes, but she controlled herself. Then Voldemort started to pick through things in Albus's desk and Minerva had had enough.

"So how did you get past the defenses," she asked, trying to keep him away from her husband's things.

Voldemort turned to look at Minerva. "Well Severus was once a professor here. And now with Dumbledore out of the way they aren't nearly as strong."

Minerva gritted her teeth as Voldemort went back to rooting through Dumbledore's desk.

He finally stopped and sighed. "Well my work here is done. Severus is now the headmaster at Hogwarts. If they give you any trouble Severus you know what to do. Oh, and your Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage, she'll becoming with us."

"What," Charity and Minerva exclaimed.

"Alecto will be taking her place," Voldemort continued. "Amycus will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"B-But…what will happen to me," Charity asked, turning to Minerva, pleading for her help.

But Minerva didn't know what to do. She would only get herself killed, maybe even Athena, and she couldn't allow that.

"You'll be coming with me," Voldemort said simply.

"Now wait just a minute," Minerva said. "You can't…"  
"I can do whatever I want," Voldemort stated. "Unless, of course, you would like me to pay a visit to Athena."

Minerva looked to Charity with a sympathetic look, trying to explain that there was nothing she could do. She had to keep Athena safe. Minerva personally had never really known Charity. They had rarely said anything to one another.

"Minerva, please," Charity pleaded.

Minerva turned to glare at Voldemort, but he didn't seem to notice. He simply walked from the room, Bellatrix and Lucius grabbing Charity on the way.

"No! Please! Minerva! Someone!"

Charity's screams were heard for a while until she was out of earshot.

Minerva turned to look at Severus, Alecto and Amycus. She had the intense urge to attempt to kill them all right there, but it wouldn't get her anywhere.

So instead she waved her wand, making all of Albus's possessions disappear. She had sent them to her room and intended to make sure that they were fixed.

"It's all yours," Minerva spat at Snape, sending him a glare. Then she spun on her heel and quickly left the room, the other professors behind her.

"Minerva," Pomona said when they were well away from the gargoyle statue. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Minerva said sadly.

"What do you mean," Fillius exclaimed.

"We can't just let them take over," Poppy said.

Minerva stopped and looked around at the people standing before her. "I'm afraid the only thing we can do is take care of the students when they arrive."

"You're only doin this cause you don't want him to hurt your kid," Filch said, speaking for the first time.

Minerva turned to glare at him. "Excuse me? At least I care about someone! All you care about is that damn cat!"

"We can't argue," Pomona exclaimed. "We have to stick together!"

"Pomona's right," Fillius squeaked.

Minerva blew out a breath and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't take this. It was all just too overwhelming. "I'm sorry, but I…I'm just worried. I lost Albus, I-I can't lose Athena."

"We understand," Poppy said quietly, giving Filch a look.

"I…I have to go," Minerva said, making her way to her room.

Once there she realized how much stuff Albus really had. She wasn't sure where she was to put it all. She had always considered most of it junk, but now it all seemed like treasures, something to be valued. Or maybe it was all she had that reminded her of him, other than Athena.

She made herself a spot on the floor, then started to fix the trinkets that Bellatrix had broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Minerva woke up on the floor in front of the door of her rooms after rolling over onto one Albus's trinkets. After cursing and pushing her hair from her face, she looked around her sitting room.

There were two piles of trinkets, one on each side of the room. The pile on the left was larger as it was the trinkets she had fixed or hadn't been harmed. The pile on the right was the things she either hadn't fixed, or hadn't figured out _how _to fix.

She sighed and, rubbing her stiff neck, pushed herself to her feet. She swayed a bit, feeling dizzy. She remembered she hadn't eaten in a while. So she summoned a house elf to bring her something then made her way into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she was actually a bit shocked by her own appearance, wondering if she had looked that way for the past month. Her hair was falling out of her normally tight bun, her face was paler than usual and her eyes were red. The cut that Bellatrix had put on her face was no longer bleeding, but it was still an awful looking gash.

She pulled the remaining pins from her hair and ran her fingers through it. Then she walked out to receive the food the house elf had brought her. She sat the food on a table in her small kitchen and went to the fridge to get a drink.

When she opened it she instantly noticed the few bottles of alcohol on the bottom shelf. Most were gifts as she was never much of a drinker, just a few times with Albus. But thinking about the events of the past months made her pause. The horrible events that took place in her life just seemed hit her all at once, all of them reminding her of how much of a failure she was.

She was the reason for Albus being gone. If she had tried harder, or hadn't let Snape pass her on the stairs, she could have saved him. Maybe if she had waited in his room for him to return she could have done something.

She had also just let Voldemort take Charity Burbage away to who knows where. He was more than likely going to kill her, so Minerva was responsible for yet another death. All because she was afraid that she couldn't protect her daughter. But then, she knew couldn't protect her daughter. She wasn't strong enough.

It was her fault that Athena was sitting in St. Mungo's, unaware that she had lost twenty-two years of her life. That she would never know what it was like to experience the things a young person should have been able to. If only Minerva had gotten there in time to save her. If only she had paid more attention. She should have been quicker.

_Twenty-two years ago_

Minerva finished grading the last essay before the door to her transfiguration classroom opened and her first class, fourth year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, started to file in.

Minerva pretended to be busy with something, when in truth she was waiting for her daughter to walk through the door. It would be a while since Athena was more like her father when it came to school, rather than her mother who had liked to get to classes rather early. Athena usually got caught up in thinking about things that she walked a bit slow. So Athena was usually the last one in her seat, but she was never tardy.

Athena was extremely intelligent, so she never fell behind in work. She was farther ahead than some seventh years, as both her mother and father had been at that age.

Suddenly the bell rang and Minerva frowned when she realized Athena hadn't come in. Minerva looked around the room, wondering if she missed her, but even after standing to get a better look, Minerva couldn't see her anywhere. At first Minerva tried to tell herself that everything was okay. Though Athena was up early in the morning, she used that time to walk around the castle humming to herself, just like her father. Sometimes she would find a spot to sit and watch the sun rise as she daydreamed. So Minerva thought maybe she just hadn't noticed the time.

Still she had to know. So she walked up to one of Athena's friends, Lorelai Graham and said, "Miss. Graham, have you seen Athe…Miss. McGonagall?"

No one knew Athena was Minerva and Albus's daughter, and so they had passed her off as one of Minerva's distant nieces.

Lorelai bit her lip, she seemed a bit uneasy. Then she said, "I haven't seen her since dinner last night Professor."

Minerva swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to panic. "Was she not in bed?"

Lorelai was also a Gryffindor and her bed was right next to Athena's.

Lorelai shook her head. "She wasn't at breakfast either Professor. Do you think she's okay?"

Minerva tried to sound calm and said, "I'm sure she's fine. I'll go tell the headmaster she's missing."

Minerva pointed her wand at the chalk board and quickly wrote an assignment. Then she announced to the class, "I have somewhere to go. When I return I expect that assignment to be finished or there will be consequences."

She spun around and made her way for the door as the students frantically started scribbling on their parchment. Once the door was closed behind her she ran as quickly as possible for Albus's rooms.

How had she not noticed that Athena was not at breakfast? She faintly remembered talking to Albus the entire time. Minerva herself had barely touched her food. They had been discussing Voldemort who had so recently risen to power. They were worried for Athena's safety, and yet they hadn't even noticed that she hadn't gone to breakfast.

Minerva spun around the turn and, gasping for breath, yelled the password at the stone gargoyle. It jumped out of the way and she ran up the stairs taking two at a time. When she finally reached the door she burst into the room to see Albus sitting behind his desk, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Albus," she gasped, holding her chest and so out of breath she could hardly speak.

He stood quickly and ran from behind his desk to pull Minerva into the room, closing the door behind her. He put his hands on either side of her face and searched her eyes for an explanation.

Unable to find one he said, "What is it dear? What's happened?"

Minerva sucked in a breath and franticly said, "Athena…missing…last night!"

Albus immediately knew what Minerva had meant and he gasped, "No…"

Minerva was finally able to breath and tears filled her eyes. "Albus where is she?"

Albus thought it over then said, "Voldemort." And he pulled his wand from his robes.

"What," Minerva exclaimed as Albus started to pull Minerva towards the window.

"Athena is the only student who can lower the defenses to Hogwarts."

"But what does that…"

Minerva trailed off realizing what he meant. Voldemort wanted to invade Hogwarts and it was easier to take over a child's mind than a teacher's. So he was going to use Athena.

"What do we do?!"

Albus gripped Minerva's hand tighter and said, "We stop him."

Then Minerva closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was just outside the gate to Hogwarts.

Everything happened so fast that neither she nor Albus could do anything to stop it. Athena must have fought off Voldemort's control over her. She raised her wand and sent a spell at Voldemort, but he sent the spell flying back at her and it slammed into her chest. Minerva screamed as Athena crumpled to the ground. Voldemort heard the scream, saw Minerva and Albus, and then he was gone.

Minerva was in shock. They were too late. If only she had been faster if only she had noticed Athena wasn't at breakfast. She felt as if her legs would collapse, but she somehow managed to run to Athena's body. She felt the tears already streaming down her face as she pulled her daughter's body off the ground. She sat on her knees, rocking back and forth, sobbing with Athena limp in her arms.

Minerva felt Albus pull them into his arms and Minerva cried against his chest, feeling his hot tears dripping onto the top of her head.

Until they both felt Athena's heartbeat. Both of them froze. Minerva's uncontrollable screams and cries and Albus's whimpering stopped for a second. Then it was cries of shock, joy, and confusion all at once.

Albus pulled Minerva to her feet and they pulled Athena closer before disapperating to St. Mungo's.

_Present_

Minerva just wanted to dull the pain. She knew it would never disappear completely, and so she needed something to make her feel better. The alcohol just seemed to call her name.

She had only gotten completely drunk once, and all she could remember was the headache she had gotten the next morning. But that sounded like a better pain than the pain in her heart.

And so she pulled one of the bottles out of the fridge and pulled off the cap. She sucked in a breath and put the bottle to her lips. She hesitated then tipped her head back.

Before the liquid even touched her lips a soft voice spoke from somewhere behind her, "You don't want to do that Minerva."

Minerva gasped and the bottle fell from her hands, shattering as it hit the floor. She stumbled backwards as the glass and alcohol flew in all directions. She almost fell, but then a pair of familiar arms grabbed her around the waist.

But Minerva was still in shock so she pushed the arms off of her and spun around to face the man standing before her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Albus said softly. "But I know that if you drank that you would regret it."

Minerva was aware of her mouth hanging open and the fact that she was unable to speak. But she couldn't believe that Albus was really there. It was a dream. It had to be. She had fallen asleep on the floor while fixing his trinkets and now she was dreaming.

When she didn't say anything Albus stepped a bit closer, but Minerva stepped backwards, afraid of what would happen. And then she cried out in pain as a piece of glass ran through her foot.

Albus quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist again, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. He sat her down and started to examine her foot.

"I think I can fix it," Albus said, pulling his wand from his robe. He conjured a few things Minerva couldn't see in the darkness then he sat his wand on the coffee table.

She winced as he used something to pull the glass from her foot. Then he rubbed something on the cut and wrapped her foot. When he was finished he sat on the coffee table so that he was face to face with Minerva.

She started breathing heavy as he stroked a hand across the cut on her face.

"What happened," he asked quietly.

Minerva slowly sat up then said, "Bellatrix."

Albus frowned and before he could ask Minerva explained to him what had happened earlier that day.

When she was finished Albus shook his head. "I should have been there I'm sorry…"

"Are you really here," Minerva interrupted, knowing that it was a ridiculous question.

Albus nodded and moved to sit next to Minerva on the couch.

Minerva sucked in a breath and reached out to touch Albus, to somehow prove to herself whether or not he was there. She brushed a hand across his face and leaned in closer. Albus stayed still, letting her determine if she believed him on her own.

Then she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until they were pressed against each other. She ran her hands through his hair and down his chest.

When they pulled away, gasping for air, there were tears in Minerva's eyes. Albus pulled her into his arms and, her head resting on his chest, he stroked her hair.

"I don't understand," Minerva whispered.

"Would you like to know now?"

Minerva sniffed then sat up and nodded.

Albus sucked in a breath and began, "I knew that Voldemort was going to send someone to kill me after I got back with Harry. I made sure that Harry was hidden, then quickly used an ancient spell. When the killing curse hit me, the spell went into affect. It covered my body to protect me from any other injuries, such as falling from the tower. Then it put me in a sort of hibernation for a few weeks.

"When I was able to move again I made sure you and Athena were okay. Then I did some investigating to try and discover what I had missed. And I soon decided that I could stay away from you no longer."

Minerva blew out a breath and mumbled, "Wow." She could still hardly believe that he was there. "So…you told Athena that people thought you were dead and she had to play along?"

Albus shrugged. "More or less. I didn't want her to be upset and I wanted you to have some hope that I was still alive. As well as the fact that I know it would have been harder on you if Athena believed I was dead."

Minerva nodded in understanding. And then she had to ask the question that had been on her mind. "What happens now? How long will you stay?"

Albus pushed a strand of hair behind Minerva's ear and said, "I'm not leaving you again. I promise. Though I will have to leave a few times, as I am unable to reveal to the wizarding world that I am still alive yet, and with the Carrow's and Snape here we must be cautious."

A tear escaped Minerva's eye and she smiled. Albus wiped the tear away then kissed her again.

"I've missed you," Minerva whispered.

"And I you my dear. I love you."

"I love you more."

Albus smiled and the two walked hand in hand to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

When Minerva woke the next morning, Albus wasn't there. She realized that it had to have been a dream and she felt tears stinging her eyes. But she decided she wasn't going to assume the worst yet. She sucked in a breath then closed her eyes and said, "Albus?"

"I'm right here love."

Minerva opened her eyes and saw Albus walking in from the living room. Minerva sighed in relief and pushed herself out of bed. She walked over to Albus and put her arms around him.

"Where'd you go," she asked.

"Well I haven't eaten properly in some time, and I couldn't help but notice you kept the lemon drops."

Minerva pulled back to look at Albus. "Of course I kept them. I couldn't just throw them out. But Albus lemon drops are not a proper meal. Let me make you something."

"Minerva you don't have to cook me anything."

"Well someone might get suspicious if I ask for two meals and you can't just starve. Besides I used to make you breakfast all the time."

"Well won't someone be curious as to why you didn't get any breakfast sent to your rooms?"

Minerva bit her lip. "Probably not. I haven't been eating much lately."

Albus frowned. "And why not?"

"I don't know."

"I don't like when you lie Minerva."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You're not very good at it dear."

"Only when lying to you," Minerva muttered under her breath.

"What did you say dear?"

"Nothing Albus. It was just hard to eat…without you."

"Minerva you can't starve yourself on my account."

"It wasn't really something I could control Albus. Now I've had enough of this discussion. I'm making us breakfast." Minerva then stepped out of the room, Albus following her.

They hadn't even gotten to the kitchen when there was knock at the door. Minerva and Albus exchanged glances and Albus started to back into the bedroom. Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but Albus put a finger to his lips. He slipped into the bedroom and then Minerva couldn't see him anymore.

The person started to knock on the door again and Minerva quickly went to answer it. She sucked in a breath then pulled the door open to reveal Severus. Minerva felt her lips turn into a frown and she glared at the man standing before her.

"Minerva," he said in a boring tone.

"Severus," she said through gritted teeth.

Severus looked behind Minerva into her living room and raised an eyebrow. "So this is where all of Dumbledore's possessions went. May I ask why they are here, in your room?"

"I don't believe that that's any of your business."

"Oh, but it is. After all I am the Headmaster."

"For now," Minerva muttered.

Severus had heard her however and he narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that _you _would do a better job as head of this school?"

"I know full well that I would be much better than you _Severus Snape_."

Severus smirked. "If that is what you wish to believe. However you are not the Headmistress, and therefore you must answer my questions. Now, why are Dumbledore's things here?"

Minerva clenched her fists and said, "Because Albus was my friend and I wasn't about to let you or your deatheater friends destroy some of his most prized possessions."

"But you were more then friends Minerva. And besides what good will these possessions do for him if he is dead?"

Minerva drew herself up to her full height and glared straight into Severus's eyes. "I am done answering these pointless questions. If you would like to ask me something of importance, I suggest you ask now. But if your only reason in coming here was to ask about Albus's trinkets, then I suggest you leave."

Severus shook his head. "We'll have to work on your manners. But I actually came here for two other reasons. First of all I would like you to do this paper work." He handed her a stack of papers then continued. "Second, I hear that you did not get any breakfast. Is there a reason for that?"

Minerva shrugged. "I decided to make myself something. After all that's what a kitchen is for."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her again and looked her over then looked around the room. "Very well," he finally said. And then he spun around and left quickly.

Minerva closed the door and sighed in relief. Then she walked back to her bedroom and called out, "Albus? You can come out now."

Albus suddenly stepped in front of Minerva and said, "I'm not fond of the way he was speaking to you."

"Who Severus? He's always been that way. You should know that."

Albus frowned and shook his head. "Sadly no. I always tried to find the good in him."

Minerva gave Albus a small smile and put a hand on his cheek. "That's who you are Albus."

_Thirty one years ago_

Minerva had been dreaming, of what she couldn't remember. But then suddenly she could hear a child's voice. The child was upset, of that she was sure. And they were saying something.

_Mommy. Mommy are you awake?_

Athena. Minerva's eyes shot open and she glanced at her bedroom doorway. Athena stood, peering into the room, tears in her eyes. She noticed that Minerva was awake and, before Minerva could do anything, ran into the room. Athena, only five years old, was able to stand and look straight into Minerva's sleepy eyes.

Minerva sat up and looked around the room, searching for the cause of her daughter's distress. The room however was not Minerva's room at Hogwarts. When Minerva had discovered she was pregnant with Athena she and Albus had gotten a small home not far from the school. And all she saw was Albus resting peacefully beside her.

Minerva turned back to Athena and said, "What is it dear?"

Athena sniffed and put her thumb in her mouth. Usually Minerva would scold her, as they were trying to get her out of that habit. But she was more worried about why Athena was so upset.

"I had a-a bad dream," Athena said, another tear running down her cheek.

Minerva brushed the tear away and pulled Athena up onto the bed and into her arms. Athena put her face in her mother's shoulder and Minerva stroked her long black hair. "It's okay sweetheart, mommy's here."

"Minerva," Albus said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Athena had a bad dream," Minerva said quietly.

"Ah," Albus said. Then he moved closer to Minerva and rubbed Athena's back. "What was the dream about Athena dear?"

Athena sat up and glanced around at Minerva and Albus then said, "That man, that went to the school to see you yesterday daddy."

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance.

The day before Minerva had brought Athena to the school. She often did over the summer as there weren't too many people around to ask questions. And when they did Minerva would tell them the same thing. That Athena was a distant relative that she babysat, as Athena's father was dead and her mother had many jobs. Everyone believed it, though Albus was still amazed that they did. He insisted that Athena was almost an exact copy of Minerva herself, but no one seemed to notice, or they didn't say anything.

Minerva had been walking with Athena to meet Albus in his office when someone suddenly stormed around the corner. At first Minerva didn't recognize him, but after he got closer she knew who it was. When she had gone to Hogwarts as a student he was a year behind her. It was Tom Riddle. He had come to school in hopes of becoming a teacher. Obviously Albus had turned him down.

Tom was fuming and Minerva had clutched Athena closer to her. When Tom reached them he narrowed his eyes at Minerva then looked down at Athena. He bent down and smiled at her. Then he said, "Hello. What's your name?"

Athena had sucked on her thumb and glanced up at Minerva. "Athena."

"Hello Athena," Tom said. "You'll be a powerful witch one day you know that?"

Athena shook her head. "How do you know?"

Tom laughed. "I just know. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

And then he stood, glanced at Minerva, and left.

Minerva was angry that he had given her daughter such a bad dream. But she controlled any anger she felt towards him and said, "He's not going to hurt you sweetheart."

"But what if he comes back," Athena asked. "He's scary."

"I won't let him hurt you," Minerva promised.

"Nor will I," Albus said.

Athena nodded and said, "Can I sleep in your room?"

"Of course," Minerva said.

Athena crawled in between Minerva and Albus and pulled the covers over herself. Minerva and Albus laid an arm over her then kissed her on the cheek and fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva got her class working on something then turned to her desk to begin grading papers. It was the second week of the school year and Minerva couldn't be more exhausted.

With three death eaters at the school she wasn't able to sit down without worrying about the students. Amycus and Alecto made sure of that. There punishments were things that had never ever been tolerated in Hogwarts. Many students had been sent to the Hospital Wing.

And their methods of teaching were no better, as well as what they taught. Minerva shuddered just thinking about it. The only thing that made her day better was when Albus was waiting for her when she returned to her rooms. But he had been there less, as he was worried for the students as well and was trying to speed up the process of defeating Voldemort. Plus the death eaters kept visiting Minerva as if they knew Albus, or someone was there.

Suddenly a second year Gryffindor, who Minerva noticed as Jeffery Danes, burst into the room, gasping for air with tears in his eyes. Minerva stood and quickly walked out from behind her desk.

"Mr. Danes," she said. "What…"  
"There hurting Amelia," he cried, running up to Minerva.

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to look into his eyes. "Where are they?"

Jeffery was sobbing now and couldn't get out the words. Minerva remembered that Amelia was Jeffery's twin sister.

"Calm down," Minerva said calmly. "Breath Mr. Danes, breath."

He sucked in a breath and the sobbing quieted.

"Good, now, tell me where they are. What are they doing to her?"

"Am-Amycus," Jeffery stuttered. "H-he's using th-the crucio curse! They're in the darks arts classroom!"

Minerva nodded in understanding then took Jeffery's hand and ran to the door.

"Everyone stay in your seats until I return," Minerva announced to the class before pushing the door open and practically sprinting down the corridor.

When she got to the Dark Arts room she could hear the screams. She pulled out her wand and flung the door open, pushing Jeffery behind her. She saw Amelia crying in the corner with Amycus standing over her.

He raised his wand and said, "Cr…"

Before Minerva cried, "Stop! Stop that this instant!"

Amycus whipped his head up to glare at Minerva. "Get out of here," he snarled.

"What do you think you're doing," Minerva exclaimed.

"I'm punishing a trouble maker."

"She's a child!" Minerva ran over to Amelia who was curled up in a ball with her hands over her face.

Amelia had the same black hair as Jeffery and it fell in curls around her shoulders, just like Athena's. Minerva got on her knees and gently pulled Amelia into her arms

_Twenty three years ago_

Minerva sighed and collapsed into the chair behind her desk. Classes had ended a few hours ago and she had been grading papers ever since. She still wasn't finished though and dinner was starting soon. She would just skip it, but Albus was never happy when she did.

She rubbed her eyes then pushed herself back onto her feet. She made her way down the corridor then froze when she heard whimpering. She realized it had to be a student and she quickened her pace.

When she turned the corner she saw a girl sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees. As Minerva got closer she noticed that the girl was soaking wet, her long black curls dripping water onto the floor. Minerva immediately knew those curls were Athena's and she ran to her daughter.

"Athena," Minerva cried, falling to her knees and putting a hand on Athena's shoulder.

Athena looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. Minerva wiped a few of the tears away and brushed back some of the hair that was sticking to her face.

"What happened dear," Minerva asked.

Athena shook her head and looked away. "Nothing."

Minerva gently turned Athena's head so that she could look into her eyes. "What's got you so upset…and how did you get wet, you must be freezing." Minerva pointed her wand at Athena and her robes and hair were suddenly dry. Then Minerva tucked her wand away and tilted her head to one side, waiting for Athena to explain what had happened.

Athena knew her mother wasn't going to move until she told her what happened. She sucked in a breath and started to explain. "Those boys, you know the ones that are always picking on me?"

Minerva nodded. The same three boys in Athena's grade were always calling her teachers pet, or air head, or geek, simply because they had nothing better to do.

Athena continued, "Well they ran into me and knocked my books out of my hand, calling me names. Then they knocked my wand out of my hand and pulled the pins out of my hair, saying that I was too much like you. Before they left they used a spell to throw water balloons at me."

Tears filled Athena's eyes again and she looked away. Minerva pulled Athena into her arms, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, all the while trying to control her anger.

The boys were all three in Slytherin and were often making trouble for Minerva. It was obvious they didn't like her or Athena at all. Minerva worried that it was partially her fault that the boys treated Athena that way. She would have to talk to Albus and have something done. She was tired of them making her daughter upset.

When Athena had calmed down Minerva whispered in her ear, "You know that I love you right? And I want you to remember that and the fact that those boys are simply jealous."

Athena snorted. "Jealous? Of me?"

"Of course. You are smarter than them and much more beautiful."

Athena rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you're my mom."

Minerva frowned and shook her head. "No, it's true. The other teachers talk about you all the time, as well as some students."

Athena gave her mother a skeptical look.

Minerva nodded. "You know Sirius Black right? He's a fourth year, just a year older than you."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I've talked to him a few times."

"He likes you," Minerva said simply.

"You're lying through your teeth Minerva Dumbledore."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Athena Elizabeth Ariana Minerva Dumbledore, don't you talk to your mother that way."

Athena grinned. "I just did."

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Athena shrugged.

"Well, we are late for dinner."

Athena bit her lip and said, "I don't want to go."

Minerva thought it over. "Alright, but you still have to eat something. You are going to go to your father's rooms while I go tell him where you are. Then I will be joining you so you best be there when I arrive. I'll get a house elf to send up some food for us."

Athena nodded. "Thanks Mum."

They stood and Minerva smiled at Athena. "That's what mother's are for."

Athena smiled and gave Minerva a hug before running off down the corridor. Minerva sighed and went the opposite way towards the Great Hall. When she got there she stopped in the doorway. Albus immediately stood, as he seemed to have been watching the doorway.

Minerva walked back the way she came a few steps then spun around to wait for Albus. He was there within seconds, walking up to her quickly with a worried look on his face.

"Minerva," he said breathlessly. "What's going on? Are you and Athena all right?"

Minerva took one of Albus's hands and said, "Everything's fine. We're all right."

Albus sighed in a relief. "I got worried when neither of you came to dinner."

"I'm sorry, but something happened to Athena. She's alright but she doesn't want to come to the Great Hall. I'm going to eat with her in your office, I just wanted to come tell you first."

Albus furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"It was those boys again Albus," Minerva said angrily and then she told Albus what Athena had told her.

Albus shook her head. "I don't know what to do with them Minerva. No matter how many detentions I give them or letters I send home they just won't leave her alone."

Minerva blew out a breath and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I hate seeing her upset Albus."

"As do I," Albus said, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Not here," Minerva whispered. "Someone will see us."

"Let them. I'm tired of hiding."

Minerva pulled back to look into Albus's eyes. "You're the one who suggested hiding in the first place."

"Well I'm afraid I've changed my mind."

"You can't."

Albus tilted his head to the side. "And why not?"

Minerva stepped back and folded her arms across her chest. "Albus, I hate hiding, you know that. But you're going to regret it if the secret gets out."

Albus folded his arms across his chest then frowned and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Minerva, you know I don't want to hide. But I have to keep you and Athena safe. You're the only people who truly matter to me. If I were ever to lose either of you…I don't know what I would do."

Minerva let her arms unfold and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Albus. He rubbed her back then kissed her and stepped back. "I should get back to dinner."

Minerva nodded and turned to leave.

"Will you and Athena be in my rooms when I return," Albus asked.

"Of course Albus," Minerva said without turning to look at him, and then she continued down the corridor.

_Present_

Minerva had to carry Amelia all the way to the Hospital Wing. Jeffery was still a mess and had latched onto the sleeve of Minerva's robe, whimpering and asking if his sister was going to be alright. Minerva assured him she would be just fine and tried to console the boy as best she could.

She had basically screamed at Amycus until she had made her throat sore. Amycus had tried to curse her, but he wasn't nearly as fast as the other death eaters and Minerva merely batted the spells away.

She knew she was probably going to hear it from Snape, but she didn't care. She was just going to make sure Jeffery and Amelia were okay, and then return to her classes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thirty two years ago_

Minerva sat at the dinner table across from Albus, who was talking to four year old Athena. He whispered something that Minerva didn't hear and Athena giggled.

"What is so funny," Minerva asked.

"Nothing Min," Albus said, exchanging a glance with Athena who giggled louder.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Albus then rolled her eyes and started to put food onto Athena's plate.

"Are you going to eat your vegetables this time Athena," Minerva said.

Athena frowned. "But daddy doesn't eat his vegetables."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Albus who gave Athena a look of astonishment.

"Athena," Albus said dramatically. "You are not to lie."

"But I'm not," Athena whimpered. "You put them back in the pan when mummy isn't looking."

"Oh does he know," Minerva asked, again narrowing her eyes at Albus.

Albus shook his head. "Minerva I assure you I have no clue what this child is referring to."

"Daddy," Athena cried. "You're gonna get me in trouble! Stop lying to mommy!"  
Albus chuckled and turned to Minerva. "You've already got your daughter terrified of you."

"Good then maybe she'll listen to me when she's a teenager," Minerva said, smiling at Athena and reaching over to wipe the food off her mouth.

"I'll always listen to you mommy I promise," Athena said, smiling at her mother then turning to stick her tongue out at her father.

Albus laughed and shook his head, turning back to his plate of food.

"Eat your vegetables Athena," Minerva said.

Athena's shoulders slumped. "Yes mummy."

_Six years later_

Minerva stood at the front of the Great Hall, sorting hat in hand. She looked down at the scroll of parchment in her hand. When she found the next name on the list, she smiled.

She looked up at the group of new students standing in front of her and found the girl that was next on the list. She was standing tall with her hands clasped behind her back, her dark curls falling to the middle of her back. Her blue-green eyes shone brightly and she had an eager expression on her face. She had practically grown up at Hogwarts and she was eager to start the school year.

"McGonagall, Athena," Minerva said and Athena quickly stepped up, flashing a nervous smile at her mother.

Minerva exchanged a quick glance with Albus, who was smiling brightly and had leaned forward in his chair, watching his daughter's sorting closely. Minerva suppressed a grin and put the hat on Athena's head.

"_Interesting_," the hat mumbled. "_Very interesting_. _You have…many qualities_. _In fact, you could fit in practically any house!_"

Minerva had to bite her lip to keep from smiling again.

The hat thought it over before shouting, "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Minerva took the hat off of Athena's head and watched proudly as her daughter ran off to join the others at the Gryffindor table. Athena glanced at her mother and father, giving them both huge grins. Then Minerva and Albus exchanged another glance before Minerva called off the next name.

_One year later_

Minerva sighed in relief as she graded the last essay. She placed it on the pile then pointed her wand at the pile, sending it into a drawer in her desk. She stood and adjusted her robe, glad that she could finally return to her rooms.

She stepped out from behind her desk as the door to her classroom opened slightly. A twelve year old girl poked her head in and Minerva smiled.

"Mother?" Athena glanced out into the hallway before slipping into the classroom.

"Is everything alright Athena," Minerva asked a bit worriedly.

Athena nodded quickly. "Oh, yes, everything's fine."

"Good." But then Minerva frowned. "But aren't you to be in bed? It is after hours."

Athena twiddled her thumbs behind her back and bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "Well, I…I just wanted to say goodnight."

Minerva smiled and stepped closer to her daughter. "You haven't come to say goodnight in a long time."

Athena shrugged and, without looking up from her feet, said, "I've had studies and it's so hard to get away unnoticed."

Minerva nodded and gently pushed Athena's chin up so that she was looking into her mother's eyes. "What's got you upset my dear child?"

Athena smirked. "Nothing, just feeling like a bit of a baby."

Minerva tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

Athena blew out a breath. "I've missed you. Missed you tucking me in at night, letting me sip out of your tea in the morning, stealing dad's glasses and watching him stumble around the house for a while." Athena sighed and looked back down at her feet.

Minerva put her arms around Athena's shoulders, pulling her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "That is nothing to be ashamed of."

Athena shrugged.

"Don't worry dear, soon the school year will be over and you, your father and I will all be together again."

Athena squeezed Minerva tightly before nodding and stepping back.

"Now, you should get back to the common room."

"Yeah, goodnight mum, love you."

"I love you too Athena, sweet dreams."

Athena flashed Minerva a smile before slipping out of the classroom.

_Two years later_

Minerva sat in a rather uncomfortable chair in St. Mungo's, staring into space. She was still in complete shock from the events that had taken place just a few hours earlier.

She and Albus had brought Athena to St. Mungo's after Voldemort had hit her with a curse. Neither knew what it was, but they were just glad that she wasn't dead. Somehow that did nothing to make them feel any better. The mediwizards had told them that they couldn't see her yet and that when they knew something they would let them know.

That had caused the first outburst Minerva had ever seen from Albus even after being married to him for over twenty years. He had actually yelled at the mediwizards, but he had of course calmed down and apologized. Now the two sat, holding hands and completely lost in their own thoughts and grief.

No one suspected much though. Albus, being headmaster was merely 'worried for a student' and was there to support his deputy headmistress. Minerva was worried about her 'niece' who was 'like a daughter' to her.

The Daily Prophet was interested however, as they had heard of Voldemort's attempts to infiltrate the school and how he had used a powerful student that no one ever seemed to see much of.

Suddenly Minerva jumped as Albus lightly touched her arm with his other hand. She looked up and saw a mediwizard standing there with a sad look in his face. Minerva jumped to her feet, Albus slowly standing beside her.

"It may be best that you sit down," the mediwizard said, but Minerva waved him off.

"Just tell me what happened to Athena. What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

The mediwizard sighed and said, "I'm afraid your niece isn't quite herself anymore."  
Minerva shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Well the curse she was hit with…I'm sorry but Athena believes that she is a three year old. She can no longer think like a fourteen year old."

"What does this mean," Albus asked. "Is it permanent?"

"She won't be able to remember events that took place before she was three years old. It seems her brain has simply back tracked, erasing everything that she has learned or experienced within the past eleven years. I'm afraid that, because it was a curse it is permanent. However there may be a chance that she can slowly develop skills that she no longer knows. Whether or not she really will, we can't be sure of now."

Minerva gripped Albus's hand as she collapsed into her chair, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. Albus put an arm over her shoulders and buried his face in her hair, hot tears streaking down his face as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**--ATTENTION: I have discussed this with my friend and she agrees, so ive decided that in this story Sirius never died he was simply hiding out with Albus. So we are all just going to pretend that he never got hit with the killing curse and fell into that curtain and everyone knows hes alive. If you don't like that, well, it dsnt matter cus this is my story x) soo May the Force be with you!--**

Minerva walked into her rooms to see Albus and Sirius sitting at her table, sipping hot chocolate and discussing something. Minerva raised an eyebrow at Albus, who gave her a small smile and stood to greet her.

"You didn't tell me were having company," she said as Albus gave her a kiss. He had told Sirius about his relationship with Minerva while the two were in hiding together. He knew about Athena as well, but surprisingly Minerva didn't mind.

"Sorry dear," Albus said. "It must have slipped my mind."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Doesn't everything." She gave him a smile before turning to Sirius. "So what brings you here? Are you not supposed to be in hiding?"

"Isn't Albus supposed to be in hiding," Sirius asked, standing and walking over to Minerva and Albus. He smirked when the two exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Well this place is still safer than anywhere else. And truthfully I got into it with some deatheaters and I need a place to lie low for a few days. If that's alright with you."

"I told him it would be alright," Albus told Minerva. "But if you don't want him here, you can tell us. After all this is your room."

Minerva knew she couldn't say no. He was a valuable member of the order. Plus she couldn't help but like the man that had once been her daughter's best friend.

_Twenty two years ago_

Athena brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and quickly tried to make her way through the crowd of students to her next class. She had a feeling she was going to be late for the first time in her life. She knew her mother would be disappointed.

She almost laughed out loud as she thought of the look that would be on her mother's face. Athena? Late? Never! Sure her mother wouldn't be angry, but she would be surprised. Minerva had always stressed the importance of being early for everything.

Athena however liked to daydream and she had been doing so when she realized that she was going to be late for class. So she tried to use her long legs to run to class, but she was suddenly stopped as someone grabbed her arm and spun her around to face them.

She would have smacked them, but instead she smiled as she realized who it was.

"Where you running off to kitten," Sirius said, sliding his hand down her arm, to hold her hand.

"Sorry Sirius but I'm late for class," Athena said, kissing him quickly on the cheek then turning to run off again.

But Sirius gripped her hand tighter and pulled her back. "Why don't we skip class?"

Athena laughed. "And risk getting caught by my aunt? I think not."

"Come on McGonagall won't catch us. You know you want too." Sirius gave her a devilish grin.

Athena bit her lip. Sirius had been her best friend for at least two years. He was a year older than her so they weren't in many classes together. But they were both Gryffindor's and often _found _time for them to be together.

Sirius was a bit of a trouble maker, and not exactly Minerva's favorite student, but that's what Athena loved about him. Except they had decided to start dating a few weeks earlier and she wasn't sure if she should tell her mother and father.

She knew her mother probably wouldn't be pleased. Except she thought maybe she didn't give Minerva enough credit, and she was actually planning to tell her that night. It would be better to tell her rather than her mother catch her and Sirius a bit closer than friends usually were. Athena and Sirius weren't public about their relationship, but she knew that wouldn't last.

She sighed. She wanted to go with Sirius, but if Minerva did catch them it would only make explaining that they were dating to her that much harder. Still she wanted to talk to Sirius and this seemed as good a time as any, especially if her mother overreacted and forbade them from ever seeing each other.

"I suppose a walk would be alright," Athena said, letting go of Sirius's hand and motioning for him to lead the way.

They walked for a while until they were in an empty hallway. There weren't any classrooms within the hallway so they were less likely to get caught.

"So what exactly are we going to do with all this free time," Athena asked without looking at Sirius. She was staring at the end of the hallway, just waiting for her mother or father to come around the corner.

"No one will see us," Sirius whispered in her ear, and Athena noticed he was a lot closer than she had expected.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her gently, but forcefully against the wall. He stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning in close and pressing his lips against hers. After she got over the initial shock, she kissed him back, running her hands through his hair.

Then Athena pushed him back a bit so that she could look at him. "I'm going to tell my aunt that we're dating tonight."

Sirius's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Are you serious? She'll kill me!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "She's not evil you know. You guys don't give her enough credit."

"Hey," Sirius said, stepping closer to Athena and brushing a hand across her cheek. "I didn't say that. If you like her then she must not be that bad. But I know that she cares about you and truthfully I don't think she likes me. She'll think I'm not good enough for you."

"She likes you, trust me."

"Not after you tell her I'm dating you."

Athena blew out an exasperated breath. "Really Sirius you're making this a lot harder on me. I am well aware that she may be against our relationship, but it won't matter either way. I love my aunt and I value her opinion, but I'm not going to give up on you. She'll get used to the idea eventually."

Sirius sighed. "I just don't want to fail Transfiguration because I'm dating the teacher's niece. Or not be allowed to see you anymore."

Athena laughed. "I think in the end I might get the short end of the stick."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, she loves you. You're like a daughter to her. Not to mention teacher's pet."

"I am not teachers pet."

Sirius grinned. "Whatever you want to tell yourself Athena."

Athena punched Sirius in the shoulder. "Shut up."

_Present_

Minerva had been shocked when Athena had told her that she and Sirius were dating. She was a little upset since Athena had only been fourteen at the time and Minerva didn't want her to date _anyone_. Sirius was also a trouble-maker, so of course Minerva was worried, but she wanted Athena to be happy. And she knew Sirius made her happy.

When students picked on Athena for being 'teacher's pet' or for some other ridiculous reason, Sirius had always stood up for her. His methods weren't the best, but Minerva had thanked him all the same.

And so she had told Athena that she approved, which brought a smile to her face that Minerva had never forgotten.

Minerva sighed. "No, it's alright, he can stay. But I don't want you adding to my troubles so I expect you to stay in this room at all times and stay quiet. I can only imagine what would happen if I were to be caught with you two in here."

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "It'll be as if I'm not even here."

Minerva nodded. "Right, well, if you two will excuse me I think I'm going to head to bed. Wake me if you need anything."

"I'll be joining you soon love," Albus said before giving her a kiss and turning back to Sirius.

When Minerva had closed her bedroom door, Albus started talking to Sirius. "So you've seen Harry?"

Sirius nodded and sat back down in his seat at the table. "He's getting close to ending this. Said he only needs to find three more of whatever it is he's looking for. Why won't you tell me what those are again?"

"It's nothing personal Sirius, even Minerva doesn't know, though Merlin knows how I've managed to keep it from her."

Sirius chuckled. "Athena was just like her. I can't believe I never realized that you two were her parents, or that she's alive. I wish you would have told me. Those were the worst months of my life when I thought I lost her."

Albus sighed. "I know, but it was the only way to keep her safe."

Sirius nodded. "I know, but still. I'd like to see her."

Albus shook his head. "I'm not sure that that's a good idea. Even I have not been able to see her in quite some time."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I just wish I knew if she remembers me."

"As I told you before, the potion I gave her is supposed to reverse all effects of the curse. She should be able to remember within the next few weeks."

"So, tell me again why you haven't told Minerva about this. She'd be thrilled to know that her daughter is going to be back to normal soon."

Albus sighed and hung his head. He was silent for a moment before he lifted his head to stare out the window. "I want nothing more than to see her happy again. But I am not one hundred percent sure that this potion will work. If, for some reason, it would backfire, I couldn't live with her getting her hopes up to have them crushed. She's been through so much Sirius. As have all of us. But she's had to keep her head high for those around her. You and I shared the luxury of being able to grieve while hiding away in a cave.

"She was so heartbroken when Athena was basically taken from us. Her body was still there, but her mind was not. She didn't even know that we were her mother and father. Minerva has searched and hoped for a miracle for over twenty years now. To give her that hope, and then have it taken away from her would be devastating.

"Truthfully Sirius I don't know how much more Minerva can take. She bottles up her pain and just keeps it tucked away so that no one will see her in a time of weakness. She thinks that by hiding her emotions she will somehow help those around her. By giving them a shoulder to cry on, rather than admitting that she is in pain. When we thought we lost Athena was the only time Minerva has ever let her emotions truly bring her down."

Sirius nodded. "I can't say that I've ever seen Minerva upset."

"You don't want to," Albus said seriously.

"Was it really that bad? I mean, I know it was hard, being that she was your daughter..."

"It was terrible and terrifying as well. She sat in Athena's old bedroom for hours just staring into space. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. When she did fall asleep she screamed and cried and had terrible nightmares."

Sirius shook his head. "I see your point. But I think this potion will work. I have faith. Besides Minerva needs this. She deserves to have a break and somehow I just think that soon enough things will be fixed, for everyone."

Albus looked down at his hot chocolate, which, for once, didn't look that appetizing and said, "I hope you are right."


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius sat in Minerva's living room, twirling his wand in his fingers and pretending not to notice the conversation going on between Minerva and Albus. But he couldn't help but watch the exchange going on between the two.

He was surprised he hadn't noticed the connection between them before. They must have kept it hidden well. It was actually a bit sad. The fact that they had to keep it a secret for so long. Sirius knew that it was horrible for both of them, to have to hide. To pretend they didn't have an interest in each other. Be away from each other for long periods of time so as not to raise suspicion.

Albus had told him so many nights ago, and Sirius had somewhat understood. At first he had to hide his relationship with Athena. And then she was gone. She was taken from him without him even realizing it.

_Twenty two years ago_

Sirius was laughing at something James Potter had said when he suddenly froze. He saw Lorelai Graham, Athena's best friend slowly walking from the Transfiguration class room on the verge of tears. For some reason he felt like something was wrong and he walked up to her.

"Lorelai," he said. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai looked up at Sirius and bit her lip. "It's Athena."

Sirius felt his stomach rise in his throat. "What happened?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't know. But she wasn't in her bed last night nor was she at breakfast this morning. When I told Professor McGonagall she ran from the room. It's been an hour and she hasn't come back. McGonagall never misses her classes for anything. But, Athena's her niece and I'm afraid something's wrong."

Sirius felt sick. Lorelai was right. McGonagall never missed a class for anything. There was only one time, and it was because of Athena. She had gotten a terrible flu and McGonagall had missed all her classes that day to take care of her. Now Athena was missing and there was no doubt that McGonagall would be looking for her, unless she already found her.

Sirius smacked himself in the face for not noticing that Athena was missing. He took off down the hallway, ignoring his friend's questions. He had to find McGonagall and see what was going on. If anything had happened to Athena he would never forgive himself. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that she was missing. He just assumed she was with one of her other friends, or daydreaming, or even sleeping in. Usually she got up early, but lately she was sleeping in. She blamed Sirius, claming that he was a bad influence on her. Of course he had taken the comment with pride.

Now he was sprinting down the corridor, hoping that nothing had happened to her. That maybe she was just sick again. That would be better than…he didn't even consider what could have happened to her.

When he finally reached McGonagall's rooms he pounded his fist on the door. There was no answer. He cursed under his breath and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Athena was no where to be found. He continued to run around the castle for what seemed like forever until a Professor found him. He told the Professor what he heard and they took him to the Headmaster's office.

It was then that the Professor's even started to panic. No one had seen nor heard from Athena, the Headmaster, or even the Deputy Headmistress in a while. They tried to keep it quiet but of course the gossip got around the school and students started causing more chaos than usual. Normally Sirius would have been a part of this, but he couldn't seem to move from his seat at a chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Sirius," James said, walking into the room.

"Where'd you go when you ran off earlier," Lupin asked.

"Yeah we would have thought you would be part of the party," James said.

"What party," Sirius asked. "People are celebrating the disappearance of a student and the two people who hold the entire school together?"

"Wait, you actually care about McGonagall and Dumbledore," James asked.

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Yeah, I do, because Athena does! And if you hadn't noticed she's missing too!"

James exchanged a look with Lupin and looked at Sirius in shock. "Hey, Sirius, we're sorry…"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said, turning towards the stairs that lead to the boys dormitories. "You wouldn't understand."

"Sirius," Lupin called out, but Sirius ignored him and continued up the stairs.

He walked into the room and looked around in disgust. He was suddenly angry, for reasons he couldn't explain. He kicked his trunk halfway across the room then threw himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

Then he heard the door open and shut. There were footsteps and someone plopped down on James's bed. Sirius assumed it was James.

His assumptions were proved correct when James said, "You love her don't you."

Sirius blew out a breath and sat up. He turned to look at James with tears in his eyes. But before he could reply the door flew open and Lupin ran into the room.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore are back," he said.

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Where are they?!"

"They're already at the Great Hall. They're planning to make an announcement before dinner."

And then Sirius was sprinting back down the stairs. He had to know where Athena was. And he had to know now. He couldn't wait for some damn announcement.

When he reached the Great Hall he froze, suddenly feeling his stomach rise in his throat again. Minerva was sitting in her normal chair, her elbows resting on the table and her face in her hands. Albus sat in his seat in the middle, staring off into space with a hand on Minerva's back, Sirius guessed in an attempt to comfort her.

However Sirius knew that something was terribly wrong. Something had happened to Athena, he just knew it. He couldn't bear to find out what that was though and so he stood, staring at his Headmaster and his Professor. Until he couldn't stand it anymore and he slowly, but quickly made his way up to them.

They didn't seem to notice him standing there, and so he cleared his throat and said, "Professor, Headmaster?"

Both of them jumped and turned to look at Sirius. Then they both exchanged a glance.

"Where's Athena," he asked.

Minerva put her face back in her hands and even Albus seemed unable to speak. Never before had Sirius seen the two act that way. It only made his fears worse.

"Please," Sirius said. "I have to know."

Albus nodded. "And you have every right to. However I must warn you that you will not like what you hear. Perhaps you should sit down."

Sirius shook his head. "I have to know, now. Please."

Albus sighed. "I'm afraid that Athena…was attacked."

"By who?!"

"Voldemort."

Sirius gasped and practically fell backwards. Voldemort had only just started causing mayhem in both the magical and muggle world. Already he was feared by many. And what was worse was that anyone he 'attacked' didn't survive.

Sirius felt tears fill his eyes and he fell on his knees. He would have refused to believe it, but it made too much sense. Athena goes missing, then Minerva and Albus. They had found Athena. Where they had gone afterwards, he didn't know. But Athena was gone. He had just lost the person he cared most about.

Sirius didn't come out of his room for a week after that. McGonagall excused him from his classes though, so he didn't get into trouble. Not that he would have cared anyway. But then he realized that there hadn't been a funeral or a memorial service or anything. That made him angry, because he knew Athena deserved one more than anyone else.

So Sirius stormed up to the Headmaster's office, ignoring everyone and glaring at anyone that got in his way. When he got to the Headmaster's office the door was unlocked and he didn't even knock.

When the door flung open he saw Minerva and Albus suddenly move half way across the room from one another. He ignored it though and walked up to the front of the Headmaster's desk. He was glad they were both there. Maybe Minerva would back up his idea of some sort of memorial service.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, clearing his throat, and actually looking a bit nervous. Sirius had a feeling he interrupted something, but he was too enraged to care.

"Where was Athena's body sent," Sirius asked.

"To her mother," Albus said.

"Her mother…" Sirius trailed off. "She never talked about her; I just assumed she lived with Professor McGonagall."

Sirius suddenly realized he knew less about Athena then he had thought.

Albus and Minerva exchanged a glance then Minerva said, "Only when her mother was working."

"Was her mother working twenty-four seven," Sirius asked.

"Almost," Minerva said.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "She never talked about her mother, just you professor."

Minerva bit her lip and she seemed on the verge of tears. Sirius wasn't sure why, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get to the point.

"Is there going to be a funeral," Sirius asked.

Minerva and Albus exchanged an odd glance and both seemed at a loss for words.

"Well surely you would know professor," Sirius said to McGonagall. "She was your niece."

"There isn't going to be a funeral," Minerva said.

Sirius shook his head in confusion. "Why not?"

"That's the way her mother wanted it," Albus said quickly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It seems like she never even knew her daughter so why should she get to decided?"  
"She is still her mother," Minerva said sadly.

"Then can we at least have some memorial service for her here at the school? There are other students who are upset about this too and I think Athena deserves it. She deserves a funeral but if she can't have one then we should do something. I mean this is Athena we're talking about. Please Professor you of all people should agree with me."

Minerva shook her head sadly, "I don't know…"

"I agree with Sirius," Albus said.

"You do," Minerva asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "I do."

"So we'll have one," Sirius asked.

Albus nodded. "I think it should be on Saturday."

"Athena loved Saturdays," Sirius agreed. "And it should be by the lake, she loved to sit at the lake."

"She did," Minerva said quietly. So quietly that Sirius wasn't sure that she had even spoken at first. He turned to see her staring off into the distance.

Sirius turned back to Albus who had a look of concern on his face. "We should make some sort of plaque or something."

"I agree," Albus said. "Now, why don't you go rest. Minerva and I will handle the details."

Sirius nodded and turned to leave.

The second Sirius had closed the door behind him Albus walked over to Minerva and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking of love?"

Minerva bit her lip. "We're lying to everyone about this Albus. How can we have a memorial service? She's not really…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Albus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "As much as I hate to admit it, technically, the Athena we knew…is gone. So a memorial service would make sense and it would keep her safe."

Minerva nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always," Albus said sarcastically.  
Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss and quickly left the room.

She found Sirius sitting against the wall just outside Albus's office. She sat down beside him and smiled at the shocked look on his face. It wasn't everyday that Professor McGonagall sat down on the floor.

"She loved you, you know," Minerva said.

Sirius sighed. "I loved her too."

"Yeah, I know."

"Everyone did. I just hope that she knew that."

"She did."

Sirius turned to look at Minerva. "Really?"

Minerva nodded. "She talked about you all the time."

Sirius laughed. "That's shocking cus usually with me she just talked about you."

Minerva bit her lip and turned away.

"She loved you too you know. I don't know who her real mom was and I don't mean to offend your family, but you were her real mother. Actually a few times I thought maybe you were. But she told me you were just together a lot."

"I loved her too," Minerva whispered.

Sirius hesitantly reached up and put a hand on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva sucked in a breath and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Then she turned to look at Sirius.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone Sirius…"

Sirius nodded. "Thanks. Same here."

Minerva chuckled. "I'll try to remember that, thank you."

Sirius gave Minerva a sad smile before pushing himself to his feet. He reached out a hand and helped Minerva stand before blowing out a breath and walking back down the corridor. Minerva sighed and turned back towards Albus's office.

_Present _

Sirius had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Athena. When he thought that she was gone he felt empty. He had never loved another woman after Athena. When he found out that she was alive he wanted nothing more than to run to St. Mungo's and find her.

But that would endanger everyone. When he found out she thought she was only seven he didn't care. He would be fine with just being like a big brother, if only he could see her smile again. To just see her at all would make him happy.

Now Albus had given Athena a potion, something he had been working on since the day Voldemort hit her with that curse. Sirius hoped that it worked and Athena remembered him. Because no matter what he was to her he wanted nothing more than to see her again.

Sirius and Albus were actually going to get Athena as soon as Albus said goodbye to Minerva. Albus had told Sirius that the war was ending that night and it would be safe for everyone to come out of hiding. He also said that Athena was better and Albus was going to bring her back at the end of the war.

Minerva didn't know about this though. Albus said it was a surprise. So Sirius had to watch and see what Albus told Minerva and see if she actually believed anything he said.

"So where are you going," Minerva asked.

"Sirius and I have a few things to do while the war is going on here," Albus said.

"What makes you so sure that there will be a war here tonight?"

"I know Minerva, trust me. But by this time tomorrow I promise you that things will be a lot better."

Minerva shook her head. "I don't understand. If there's going to be a war here then why won't you stay here to help? And what about the students?"

"I cannot interfere. Harry must finish this. And you will know what to do when the time comes."

Minerva sighed and wrapped her arms around Albus, giving him a kiss before stepping back. "So Amycus and Alecto will attempt to get into the Ravenclaw tower around ten?"

Albus nodded.

"And I am to confront them? Allow them in?"

"Alecto will already be in, but yes, you will let Amycus in. After that you will know what to do."

Minerva sucked in a breath. "Okay."

"Sirius and I will return right after the battle ends. We may not have much time to be together since people still believe that I am dead and seeing me will be a big surprise. But I am going to bring _you_ a surprise and it should keep you occupied."

"A surprise? You know I hate surprises. And besides what are you going to get me? A puppy? I hope not for your sake. I detest dogs."

Albus chuckled. "Yes, I know. You hiss every time we pass one. I think it's your animagus talking. But I assure you that you will love this surprise."

Minerva sighed. "If you say so."

"I do. Now, I must go, but I will see you again soon. Be safe and don't start a fight with Voldemort. I love you."

"Yes Albus, I love you too."

Albus kissed Minerva then turned to Sirius. "Are you ready?"

Sirius stood. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, then let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Albus stood for a moment outside of St. Mungo's, secretly hoping that this would be his last trip to the hospital. His memories of the place weren't ones that he would wish to dwell on. Of course seeing Athena had always brightened his day, but he didn't like that he had to come to this hospital to see her.

Athena was the only child he had with Minerva. They had both thought themselves lucky to have such a beautiful and intelligent daughter. She was perfect. And then she was gone. Not physically, but mentally. Looking at her only made the pain worse, and yet they again thought themselves lucky that she hadn't been taken from them all together. When she started to grow mentally they felt lucky that she was finally somewhat returning to her normal self. She wasn't the fourteen year old they had lost, but she acted almost exactly like she had been when she was seven.

Then Albus had finally, after twenty two years, created a potion that would reverse the effects of the curse Voldemort had hit her with. After all this Albus felt certain, even after all that had happened, he was the luckiest man on Earth. He knew Minerva would feel the same of herself when she found out that Athena could finally leave St. Mungo's. She could finally come home to her mother and father and live her life.

It would be hard for her at times, as she had lost so much of her life, but Minerva and Albus would be there to help. Albus had a feeling Sirius would be there to help as well. Albus turned to look at the young man who was standing next to him, looking nervous and a bit impatient. Albus decided he had kept Sirius and himself waiting too long, and it was time to take Athena home.

Albus stepped through the doors of St. Mungo's, Sirius right behind him. It was late so there weren't many people around. But there were a few and they were all gasping and staring in shock at the man that had just walked through the door. After all, he was supposed to be dead.

Albus stepped up to the main desk and said, "Good evening Ms. Grey." He smiled brightly at the young woman that had once attended Hogwarts herself.

She returned the smile, as Albus had already talked to her about the fact that he was alive and she was waiting for his arrival. "Hello Albus."  
"Can I see her now?"

"Of course, I told her you were coming. She's waiting for you."

Albus nodded then turned to Sirius, motioning for him to follow. Albus also took a moment to see how Sirius was feeling. He was quite noticeably nervous, and yet he couldn't seem to keep a smile off his face. Albus turned and walked, a bit quickly, to Athena's room.

Once there, he glanced at Sirius before opening the door. Albus stepped inside and Athena turned to face him. She smiled, and it reminded him of the way she had smiled so long ago, before the curse, and he knew. Athena was back.

"Athena," he said, walking across the room, opening his arms to her.

"Dad," she squealed before throwing herself into his embrace. Albus hugged Athena tightly before pulling back to look into her eyes. They were so much like Minerva's, even with the sparkling blue tint, Albus had always seen Minerva in Athena's eyes. "I remember."

"That's wonderful." Albus couldn't think of anything else to say. He was so happy even _he _couldn't think of words to express his happiness.

"I'm sorry," Athena said quietly, no longer smiling.

"For what," Albus exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"I-I failed you, and mom. I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let Voldemort get me. You guys must be disappointed in me."

"Athena, you're mother and I could never be disappointed in you! And you have never failed us. We were all lucky that you lived at all. What happened that night was Voldemort's fault alone."

"I lived, but for what? I was nothing but a child. I never got to finish school, start a family, or even get a job! And I remember the look in mother's eyes. I remember when I acted like a three year old, and she was…disgusted." Athena looked down at her shoes as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

Albus was in complete shock. He had seen the look in Minerva's eyes after what happened to Athena. They were far from disgust. If there was any disgust it was for Voldemort, not Athena. "My dear child." Albus brushed the tear from her face and tilted her head up to look at him. "You never disgusted your mother. If she was disgusted it was directed at Voldemort, for what he had done to you."

"But she was hardly ever happy to see me. She was always so…sad."

Albus shook his head. "Your mother was _very _sad. In fact sad, couldn't even begin to explain the pain in her heart. But not because you had failed her in anyway, but because she had lost her child. It was hard for either of us to look at you and not feel sadness that you could not live your life normally, that you lost so much time. It actually felt more like a failure on our part. I myself have never forgiven myself for not getting to you in time."

Albus looked down at his feet this time and Athena sighed. "It wasn't your fault. You said it yourself that it was Voldemort's fault alone. I don't know why I believed that mum could feel any hatred towards me, I'm just…scared."

Albus looked up at Athena and smiled. "You have nothing to fear. We will be with you, always. Now, we should be returning to the castle. Voldemort will be defeated soon and your mother will be waiting for us. I brought you some robes to change into."

Athena's face lit up. "Mom's waiting for us?"

"Yes, but she does not know it is you I am bringing. I said it was a surprise."

Athena smirked. "She hates surprises."

Albus chuckled. "Yes, she does. But I am quite certain she will like this one."

Athena smiled shyly and reached out to take the robes from her father. She rolled her eyes when she saw that they were the same dark green color her mother seemed to like so much. "You really do want to surprise her don't you?"

Albus shrugged and gave Athena another smile before she turned and ran to the bathroom. Then Albus turned to see Sirius step hesitantly through the doorway. "I had wondered where you'd gone."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I assumed you would like some time alone."

"Yes of course. Thank you. However, I believe it is your turn then."

Albus started towards the door, but Sirius held up a hand to stop him. Albus could tell he was even more nervous, and it made him smile. "You don't have to go. She is your daughter."

"Which means I will be able to see her many more times in the near future. You have not seen her in over twenty years."

"Don't remind me."

"And," Albus continued as if Sirius hadn't said anything. "You may not receive much alone time with her once we return to the castle. I'm sure Harry will want to see you and Minerva will most definitely be with Athena the entire time."

Sirius laughed and held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright, you're correct once again."

Albus smiled before slipping past Sirius and out the door. Sirius blew out a breath and turned to see Athena step out of the bathroom, tugging at the sleeve of her robes. She was as beautiful as he remembered, and yet now even more so, if that was even possible. She was no longer the teenager he had fallen in love with, but a grow woman who had had far too much pain and loss in her lifetime.

He still loved her though. He would never stop loving her that he was sure of. She looked up at Sirius and froze. For a second he thought she wouldn't remember him, but then she smiled. "Sirius?"

"Hey kitten," he managed to say before she had flung herself into his arms. He smiled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. But he knew it would be improper, more so to her than him. Not to mention she had so recently believed she was a seven year old. And so he was fine for the moment with just holding her in his arms.

She pulled back grinning up at him, but then she rolled her eyes. "You really are pathetic."

"What," Sirius asked in astonishment. That wasn't really what he had been expecting.

Athena shook her head and pulled up his hands so that there were in between their faces. "You never got married!"

"So?" Sirius was a bit confused, but then it dawned on him.

She gave him the famous, stern McGonagall glare before asking, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No…"

Athena sighed. "You never got over me did you?"

Sirius smirked. She read him so well. Already it was back to normal. Of course she would reprimand him for not moving on. It was so like her. And yet she didn't really think he was pathetic. That was how it was between them.

_Twenty two years ago_

Sirius and James had just gotten back at the three Slytherin boys who had been bothering Athena so much lately. They were quite certain they weren't getting into trouble though, as Professor McGonagall had practically suggested it to them in a desperate attempt to get the boys to leave her niece alone.

Sirius would have done it anyway if he had known that the boys were picking on her, but it was nice to not get in trouble for something he was doing out of the care for a friend. However as Sirius and James turned a corner, still laughing rather loudly, they were faced with none other than McGonagall herself.

Or at least they thought that's who it was at first. Her black curls were pulled back in a bun, her blue green eyes blazing and her hands balled in fists and resting against her hips. But it wasn't their Transfiguration professor, but rather Athena. She had the same stern look on her face that Minerva herself used quite often. In fact, the boys were a bit scared that she was about to give them detentions, even though that was a bit impossible as she was just a fourth year student.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Sirius said playfully. He had to suppress a grin as she turned her glare to him.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing," Athena asked incredulously.

"Well dearest I believe we were getting back at a select group of Slytherin's who seem to be doing you harm lately," Sirius replied.

Athena shook her head. "You think violence is the answer?! Honestly what were you two thinking! You realize now that I am forced to do this."

"You're going to tell on us," James asked in annoyance.

But Sirius knew better and he grinned, taking a step closer to Athena. "We were actually working on your favorite professor's wishes."

Athena turned a doubtful look on Sirius. "You really expect me to believe that _Professor McGonagall _would condone such behavior?"

Sirius shrugged. "More or less. What's it to you kitten? I assumed you would be happy. We took care of your little problem for you."

Athena sighed. "As grateful as I may or may not be, you know what I must do. Five points from Gryffindor _each_. And I will expect to see you both in the Common Room for the next week at five o' clock sharp for detention."

Sirius and James exchanged a glance and burst into a fit of laughter. "Are you serious," James exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

But suddenly both boys' laughs faded as Athena glared at them more sharply and they noticed her gaze flicker to the wall on her left. They followed her gaze and watched as ten points was taken from Gryffindor.

The boys looked at each other in shock. Even Sirius was not expecting this. He turned back to Athena and said, "Why would you take points from your own house?"

"More importantly, _how _did you take points," James asked in astonishment.

Athena folded her arms across her chest. "It's not about whose house it is, it's about your serious lack of judgment and unwillingness to follow the rules. Furthermore, the _how _is irrelevant. "

"She's mad," James muttered for Sirius's ears only, but Athena heard him and narrowed her eyes.

"I will see you at five," she said, before turning her back on them to leave. She paused and turned her head slightly. "Perhaps next time you have the urge to break the rules…you'll remember to invite me."

Sirius watched in amazement as Athena's black robes flew out behind her and she walked quickly to the end of the corridor, her arms clasped behind her back and humming merrily to herself. When she turned the corner he saw her flash him a quick grin. Sirius knew he had just fallen hopelessly in love with Athena McGonagall.

_Present_

Sirius was grateful that nothing had changed. Of course, things were a bit odd, as they hadn't seen each other for so long and she hadn't been completely sane for the past years. But then, Athena had never thought of herself as sane.

Sirius laughed at the thought and Athena turned a questioning gaze on him.

He knew if he didn't answer her she would become flustered, and possibly a bit angry. Not wanting to upset her after just getting her back, he quickly rushed to explain himself. "I was just thinking about those detentions you gave me and James so long ago."

Athena bit her lip to keep from laughing, but then she frowned. "I heard…about him and Lily. Mind you, I wasn't quite myself at the time, but I remember being told. I'm sorry…"

She trailed off and stared into his eyes, clearing wanting to say more, but unable to think of the right thing. But Sirius didn't need her to. As much as he missed James it had happened so long ago…and now he had Athena. He knew James would want him to be happy, as Sirius would want James to be happy if the roles were reversed.

Sirius shrugged. "It's alright."

Athena shook her head. "You and your lies Sirius Black." She smiled and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Then she flashed him a grin before pulling him back out into the hallway where Albus stood waiting for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Minerva sighed in relief as the end of the war had finally come. Voldemort was dead and now everyone was crowding around Harry, wishing to convey thanks and applaud him for his bravery. Minerva gave him a smile and a quick hug before pushing her way through the crowd, which was quite hard since they were all going in the opposite direction.

But she finally made it to the door of the Great Hall where she was able to watch the scene from a distance. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall for support. She was sore, exhausted and in terrible need of sleep. However she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep after what had just transpired and the fact that Albus was coming to see her soon.

That thought made her smile. She couldn't wait to see him. She had just seen him early that morning, well actually the morning before as it was four in the morning at the moment. But she already missed him. Though she knew she wouldn't have much time with him after everyone realized that Albus Dumbledore had 'risen from the dead.' However she would at least get to see that he was alive and well.

And then there was the surprise he had said he was bringing her. She wasn't sure if she was going to like it, but he said she would and she trusted him with her life. She was dying of curiosity though. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait.

She decided to think about something else. She turned her thoughts towards Athena, her miracle child.

_Thirty six years ago_

Minerva ran a hand through her hair and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Something was wrong. She was now seven months along in her pregnancy and she was nauseous and having terrible pains in her stomach that just didn't seem right to her.

She was alone in the small home she and Albus had just acquired. She knew she couldn't just sit here anymore and hope it was nothing. She was getting more and more worried. She made her way to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it. As the green flames erupted Minerva fell to her knees, crying out in pain.

It wasn't right. She was having labor pains and the baby wasn't supposed to be born yet. She had to get to Albus and then to St. Mungo's. She didn't even care if anyone found out about her child, as long as the child was okay. She crawled into the fireplace, and then she crawled out of the one in Albus's office at Hogwarts.

Albus noticed the green flames in the fireplace and looked up, expecting to see his lovely wife there to tell him about a sudden craving she had and insist that he run to the store for her. He smiled and looked up from his papers. He then frowned as he saw no one come out of the fireplace.

He didn't realize that Minerva was on her knees and the couch was blocking his view, until she moaned, "Albus."

Albus jumped to his feet and ran to where Minerva was lying on the floor, tears running down her face and clutching her stomach. Albus felt his heart rise in his throat as he realized there was something wrong with the baby.

"Minerva," he gasped, falling on his knees and pulling Minerva into his arms. "What happened? Are you alright? Is the baby…"

He trailed off as Minerva gripped his arm and closed her eyes tight, clenching her teeth. After a moment she sucked in a few breaths before saying, "Something's wrong. We have to get t-to St. Mungo's."

Albus nodded and waved his wand, causing his hair to shorten and his hair to turn black, his eyes a dark brown. Minerva pulled back in shock, wondering if that was really Albus.

"We must go incognito so as not to endanger the child," Albus explained.

Minerva bit her lip and nodded as Albus waved his wand over her as well. She gasped as she saw that her hair was no longer in her normal bun, but short and blonde. She made a face and looked up at Albus a little annoyed. "Blonde? Really Albus, of all the colors you chose _blonde_?"

"You look wonderful with blue eyes my dear," Albus said.

Minerva rolled her now blue eyes. "I didn't know you preferred blondes with blue eyes."

"Oh no of course not," Albus said quickly. "I love you the way you are, however you can pull off any other hair color or eye color you would ever wish to portray…"

"Albus, really can this wait?"

"Ah, yes, so sorry…"

And then they used floo powder to get to St. Mungo's. Once there the doctors took Minerva into a room and made Albus stay behind. He was forced to wait in a room, pacing and practically going out of his mind with worry.

Then a mediwitch came out to the waiting room and said, "Mr. McGonagall?" That was the last name Albus had told the doctors when he and Minerva had come in. They were now Katherine and Brian McGonagall. Minerva and Albus had planned that if this were to happen they would pretend to be Minerva's sister and brother-in law.

Albus quickly walked over to the witch and said, "That's me. How are Min-Katherine and the baby? Are they alright?"

The mediwitch smiled slightly. "They'll be just fine Mr. McGonagall. It's good that you got here when you did or I fear you would have lost the child. However the baby must be born now. It's not good, as the baby has not fully developed, but it is the only way to save your wife and the child. I assure you that everything will be alright. Your wife however is not so sure and she's panicking. She's asking for you and we were hoping you could calm her down."

"Yes, yes of course," Albus said, following the mediwitch down the hall. He was terrified, but he knew that he would have to be strong for Minerva and the baby.

When he got to Minerva's room he ran to her side, grabbing her hand and brushing some of the blonde hair from her face. He missed her normal hair. "Katherine, I'm here love." He really wished he could call her by her name.

"Uh…Brian," Minerva whimpered, barely even turning to look at him.

Albus reached up and wiped the sweat from her face and said, "Shhh, it's alright my dear. Calm down, everything is fine. You and the baby are going to be just fine."

"How do you know," Minerva asked, sobbing and wrapping her arms around Albus's neck.

Albus rubbed Minerva's back soothingly and said, "The doctors said…"

"Who cares what the doctors said," Minerva cried. "You can't know that everything is going to be okay!"

Albus leaned closer to whisper in Minerva's ear, "I know you're scared Min, I am too. But we have to have faith that our baby will be okay."

Minerva buried her face into Albus's chest and whimpered, "I miss your beard."

Albus half chuckled and half sobbed. "I love you Minerva."

"I love you too Albus…" She trailed off when she suddenly cried out in pain.

Albus was pushed out of the way as one of the mediwizards said, "We have to get the baby out now."

Twenty three hours later Minerva was allowed to leave her room to finally go see her daughter. She hadn't been able to when she was born, as they had taken her away so quickly. Minerva was still out of her mind with worry, but her mediwitch had insisted that everything was going to be okay.

So Albus was leading Minerva to the room where their daughter was, one arm around Minerva's waist to help her walk, as she was still a little sore after the emergency surgery she needed to save her daughter. The doctors still weren't sure what the cause for the sudden issues was, but they assumed it was just a random occurrence and Minerva and Albus, or rather, Katherine and Brian, were very lucky.

They definitely were considering themselves very lucky at the moment as they stepped in front of their newborn daughter's small bed. Minerva clutched Albus's hand and couldn't help as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Even Albus couldn't fight back tears. He reached over and wiped the tears from his wife's face and she turned to look at him. He gave her a small smile and she returned it, leaning over to rest her head against his shoulder.

"She's beautiful, just like you," Albus whispered into Minerva's hair.

Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus's waist and whispered, "She's perfect."

"I agree. She's definitely our little miracle."

Minerva nodded and looked up at Albus. "So are we still going to name her Athena Elizabeth Ariana Dumbledore?"

"I told you dear that I am still insisting it will be Athena Elizabeth Ariana _Minerva _Dumbledore."

Minerva sighed. "Why do you insist that the child carries my name?"

Albus grinned. "Because I love your name and I would like for our daughter to carry a part of her mother."

Minerva shook her head. "Alright, but what are we going to do about the last name?"

Albus thought it over. "Well, it'll have to be McGonagall on the birth certificate."

Minerva frowned. "I'm sorry."

Albus tilted his head to the side. "Sorry for what?"

"She doesn't even get to have your last name but she has my first _and_ last."

Albus smiled and brushed a hand across Minerva's face. "It's all right, love. She'll still be our daughter and nothing will change that. Perhaps one day she can let people know that she is a Dumbledore."

"She'll always be Athena Dumbledore in my mind."

_Present_

Minerva had no idea how Athena, or even herself was still alive. Minerva felt as if she were hanging by a thread of impossible luck and that luck was about to run out, causing the thread to tear and send her to her grave.

Not exactly pleasant thoughts for the dinner table, but she really wasn't sure how much longer it would be until she suffered a heart attack. She hated that her daughter had come so close to death so many times. She was of course grateful that Athena was alive at all, but it still pained her to see her daughter so lost. She wasn't sure if Athena would ever truly be herself again.

Minerva shook her head quickly to banish those thoughts. She had long since decided that there was no reason to dwell on what could have been, though she did it anyway. After all she was only human. Still she wasn't going to be depressed over what she didn't have, but rather, grateful for what she _did _have. She still had a family, unlike so many other people who had lost theirs during the war.

Minerva sighed and started to wonder when Albus was going to get back. Then she suddenly smiled as she saw Albus walking up to her, a smile on his face. She walked the last few steps so that she was in front of him then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"I'm so happy that you're alright," Albus said when they had pulled apart.

Minerva just smiled and asked, "So what's my surprise?"

"Ah, yes, your surprise." Albus stepped to the side and gestured for Minerva to look where he had come from.

At first all Minerva saw was Sirius smiling brightly and walking towards her. But then Minerva saw Sirius holding a woman's hand and pulling her along behind him. Minerva grinned and looked at Albus in shock when she realized it was Athena. She was confused though. Why was Athena aloud out of St. Mungo's? And she seemed…different.

Albus leaned over and whispered in Minerva's ear, "I've reversed the affects of the curse. She's completely back to normal."

Minerva's eyes widened and she felt her knees grow weak. However she was too ecstatic to even notice. So instead she practically ran to her daughter, who smiled at Sirius before running to her mother.

The two met halfway, each wrapping their arms around the other and spinning around in a circle. Minerva felt tears sting her eyes as she gripped Athena tightly in her arms, never wanting to let her go again.

After a while Athena let out a fake cough. "You're suffocating me Minerva."

Minerva pulled back, though not letting go of Athena's shoulders, and raised her eyebrow at her daughter. She opened her mouth to talk, but Athena beat her to it.

"Athena Elizabeth Ariana Minerva Dumbledore, you are _never _to call me Minerva. I am your mother and I am to be treated as such. I apologize mum."

Minerva bit her lip to suppress a laugh. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh, really? Wow, I'm shocked. Well, then again I did just get out of the hospital." Athena put her hands on her hips and turned her head slightly, looking towards the ceiling. It was a sign that she was pondering something. "I could use this to my advantage."

"Come again," Minerva asked, not liking the sound of that. She could tell that Athena was already back to her normal self, and she was always a devious child, and yet strict with rules. She was definitely Minerva and Albus's daughter. Totally and completely confusing.

"Well," Athena said. "You'll be annoyingly sweet and caring as I just got out of the hospital-wretched place by the way-and therefore I'll be able to get away with a few things…"

"Now stop right there," Minerva said, mock-sternly. "You cannot take advantage of this."

"Wouldn't you," Athena asked innocently.  
"I would," Sirius said, shrugging.

Minerva sent him a glare and he quickly disappeared into the crowd that had formed in the doorway to the Great Hall. The second someone had seen Albus walking towards Minerva, the entire Hall had erupted into whispers and cries of disbelief. Now everyone was watching the scene in obvious confusion.

"Perhaps you should explain," Athena said to her father.

Albus chuckled. "Yes, I believe so."

And that's what he did. After congratulating Harry, Albus explained to everyone how he was alive. And, even though he wasn't planning on it, he told everyone of his marriage to Minerva and their daughter Athena. People wouldn't stop asking, and he felt there was no longer any harm in keeping it a secret.

But, of course, he was wrong. There was harm in telling everyone of the 'girl who lived,'

'the daughter of the ever strict Professor McGonagall,' and 'the daughter of Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive who had just 'returned to from the dead'.'

The harm was that now everyone wanted to know who she was. Especially, much to Minerva and Sirius's dismay, all the men who weren't attached. It seemed everyone else thought Athena was as beautiful as Sirius did. Others just wanted to talk to her.

Sirius sighed in frustration as he was again pushed back out of the crowd and farther from Athena. He turned and saw Harry laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at," Sirius asked him as he pulled Harry in to a hug.

When they pulled apart Harry shrugged and said, "I'm surprised that you wanna see the girl who lived. Is that the only reason you like me?"

Harry laughed and Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know her actually."

Harry raised his brow. "Really? How?"

Sirius glanced at Athena, who Minerva was currently trying to pull away from the crowd. "I went to school with her."

Harry watched Sirius, who smiled as he watched Athena. "How well did you know her in school?"

Sirius turned back to Harry and shrugged. "We dated."

Harry smiled. "You dated Professor McGonagall's daughter?"

"Well at the time she wasn't McGonagall's daughter, well, I didn't know she was. I thought she was her niece, which wasn't any better. We actually kept it a secret for a while because…well."

Harry laughed again. "I can't believe you dated McGonagall and Dumbledore's daughter and you were afraid of McGonagall."

"Hey, who said I was afraid."

"It's obvious. But don't worry, I understand. I would be afraid too."

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Athena. She looked up then and noticed Sirius's gaze. She gave him a smile before turning back to Hermione and Ron who had wanted to see how she was doing.

"You still have feelings for her don't you," Harry asked.

Sirius turned back to Harry. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you love her?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes too then. Have you told her?"

"No."

Harry sighed. "You're not giving me much detail."

"There are no details," Sirius said shrugging. "I love her, but she just now realized who I was after thinking she was a three year old for most of her life. I'll tell her...some other time."

Harry nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Sirius smiled and turned back to watch as Minerva finally pulled Athena out of the group of people and up the stairs. At first Sirius had the urge to follow them, but he decided to let Minerva have her time with her daughter. And so he turned back towards the Great Hall, which now had the tables back in place and food for anyone who wanted it.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later Athena was in the living room of the small home she had lived in so long ago, sitting in a comfortable chair, her feet propped up on the coffee table, reading a book. She heard a knock on the door and called out, "Come in." Already knowing who was at the door.

The door opened and Harry walked in slowly. "Harry Potter," Athena said, closing her book and setting it on the coffee table. "Is something wrong?"

"Er, no," Harry said, stepping into the living room. "I was just looking for Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah," Athena said, pressing the tips of her fingers together as Dumbledore had in front of Harry so many times. "Well I'm afraid my father is with my mother at the moment." Athena motioned towards Minerva's bedroom door. "They've been in there quite a while."

Harry paled and swallowed hard. "Maybe I should come back later…"

"I'm kidding Harry," Athena said smiling. "They've had a long week…partially my fault I'm afraid, but they're just sleeping in. I'm sure they'll be out soon though, mum hates sleeping in."

Harry laughed a bit and sat down on the couch across from Athena. "Well, I won't be too long." Harry grinned. "I don't want to get in the way of family time."

Athena smirked. "You're hanging around Sirius too much."

"What, you don't like Sirius?"

Athena frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just…it doesn't matter."

"You were trying to set me up so that I would tell you my feelings for Sirius. Again, you're spending too much time with him."

Harry looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

Athena sighed. "It's alright Harry, but you could have just asked."

Harry looked up at Athena a little confused. "And you would've told me?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know, wouldn't that be a little…odd."

"Harry, you saw me jumping around and acting like a child, there's not much that can be weirder than that."

Harry smiled. "True. So, how do you feel about Sirius?"

Athena tilted her head slightly and thought it over. She smiled and bit her lip then said, "I would have to say that my feelings for Sirius are a personal matter and you Harry Potter are a very nosy child."

Harry's eyes widened and then he looked away embarrassed. "Sorry, but I thought you said you would answer."

Athena shrugged. "I changed my mind."

Harry nodded his head, obviously disappointed.

Athena sighed. "I would tell you, however I feel that you would relay the message to Sirius and I wouldn't have a chance to tell him myself."

"I'm guessing you don't hate him then."

Athena laughed. "I could never hate Sirius."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then Albus and Minerva walked out from Minerva's bedroom.

"I told you she wasn't talking to herself Albus," Minerva said, glaring at her husband.

"Ah, yes it appears I was wrong," Albus said, frowning a bit.

Athena and Harry exchanged an amused look, and then Athena smiled up at her parents. "Good morning. You two slept late."

Minerva sighed. "I know, it's devastating. I apologize for leaving you alone for so long."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Well if I needed something you know I would have run into your room and jumped on your bed, insisting that you get up. Really mother I'm a grown woman."

"Yes, well…I need some time to adjust."

"I know, I know."

Albus chuckled and turned to Harry. "So, Harry, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

_Later that night_

Athena, Albus, and Minerva were sitting on the couch, watching a muggle movie. Albus had suggested it and somehow talked Minerva into it. However she had gotten bored with it quickly and had fallen asleep in Albus's arms.

When the movie ended Athena stood and sighed, "Well I think it's about time I get to bed." Athena bent down and gave Albus a kiss on the cheek. Then she gently kissed Minerva's forehead.

Almost instantly Minerva's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Is the movie over," she asked.

"Yes dear," Albus said. "Athena was just about to go to bed."

"Oh," Minerva said, pushing herself to her feet. "Well goodnight dear, see you in the morning."

Minerva gave Athena a hug and then she said, "Goodnight mum, dad," before making her way to her room that hadn't been touched after she was attacked, until a few days ago.

Minerva sighed when the door closed then felt Albus's breath on the back of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him as he kissed her cheek.

"Something wrong," he asked.

Minerva turned around in his arms and gave him a smile. "Not at all. You were right by the way."

"Right about what?"

"You said I would love my surprise. I never got to tell you before, but this is truly the best surprise anyone could ever give me."

Albus smiled. "I would do anything for you dear."

Minerva blushed slightly then leaned forward to press her lips against his. When they pulled apart she said, "So what is it that Harry wanted?"

Albus chuckled. "Well, he wanted to thank me first of all."

"Thank you for what exactly?"

"Helping him over the past years. Oh, he wanted me to thank you as well. He was going to tell you himself but he had to get ready for a date with young Mrs. Weasley."

Minerva tilted her head to the side. "Thank me? Why?"

"Well Minerva dear you've been like a mother to the boy. I would expect no less."

Minerva smiled, as did Albus and he pulled Minerva to him again. She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair.

"He also talked to me about Athena and Sirius," Albus said.

Minerva suddenly pulled back from Albus in shock. "What? Athena and Sirius? What about them?"

Albus cleared his throat and said, "Well, Harry was curious if it was possible that the two would ever resume their previous relationship, which he was also curious to know about."

Minerva folded her arms across her chest. "And what did you say?"

"Well I said there was a possibility that the two would someday get back together, after all Minerva you do remember how attached they were."

Minerva didn't say anything, she didn't move. She just stood there, her lips pressed tightly together and staring at Albus. Albus was a bit baffled by her behavior and furrowed his brow.

"What's got you upset love," Albus asked. "You always seemed to like Athena and Sirius being together."

Minerva stared at Albus for a few more minutes before letting her arms fall and blowing out a breath. "It's different now Albus."

"Well yes of course, but I think Sirius will be good for her. I mean after all she's lost a large part…"

Minerva cut him off. "A large part of her life, yes I know Albus. But it's because of that that I have a problem with it. She doesn't even know how to act around others because she's been out of it of for so long. I don't want her jumping into a relationship with him because inside she's still a fourteen year old girl."

"She never really acted like a fourteen year old and she barely does now…"

"That's because she's been acting like a five year old for twenty two years. She's been through things a fourteen year old should never have to experience. We both know that Athena never truly acted like a teenager, but even so in my eyes she's still my little girl and I don't want her running off with some man."

"I see I'm on the table for discussion again tonight."

Minerva and Albus both quickly turned to see Athena leaning against the doorway. Both Minerva and Albus looked down at the floor, feeling a bit guilty.

"I didn't realize I was so interesting," Athena continued, obviously annoyed. "Which is odd, because I usually think quite highly of myself; maybe I'm even a bit self-centered. However I never knew that I would be so fascinating a topic that you would feel the need to decide what's best for me."

"Now you stop right there," Minerva said, whipping her head up to look straight into Athena's eyes. "We are still your parents. The only reason we discuss this is because we care about you."

Athena folded her arms across her chest and looked away. She blew out a breath and turned back to look at her mother. "I'm sorry, okay? I know that's what it is, but honestly I would just like you to treat me like the adult I am now. I know I haven't acted like one in a while, but even so I would like to pretend none of that ever happened."

Minerva looked into her daughters pleading eyes and couldn't help but agree with her. Minerva was just as eager to get past this as Athena. Minerva bit her lip and looked to Albus, who seemed to agree. They both nodded and Athena smiled.

"I love Sirius," Athena started. But I'm not going to jump into a relationship just yet. However if the time comes I would appreciate it if both of you would support my decision, whatever that may be."

Minerva sucked in a breath and walked quickly over to Athena to pull her into her arms. Then she whispered in her daughter's ear, "I would support you through anything dear. I will always be there for you, you know that."

Athena sighed. "I know, I love you mum."

"And I you Athena."

"And I love you both," Albus said, chuckling.

The two women pulled apart and grinned at Albus.

_Thirty years ago_

Minerva sat down on the couch in Albus's office, wiping sweat from her forehead and said, "Albus why is your fireplace on in the middle of the hottest summer since 1882?"

"Hmm?" Albus looked up from his desk and realized what Minerva had just said. "Ah, yes, so sorry my dear." He waved his hand, causing the fire to go out, then looked back at the paper on his desk.

Minerva sighed and reluctantly pushed herself to her feet. She walked over to Albus's desk and leaned over his shoulder. "What are you doing that has gotten your mind so far away?"

Albus shook his head. "You seem to be receiving more and more 'fan mail.'"

"Fan mail? Albus what are you talking about?"

Albus turned to look at Minerva and gave her a slight smile. "My dear it seems your popularity almost matches mine."

"That's preposterous what have I ever done to…" Minerva trailed off, already knowing what it was. She let out a cry of disgust and slapped her hand to her forehead.

She was quite disgusted with the magazine known as _Witch Weekly_ at the moment, for they had gotten a picture of her that she herself had never even seen until it came out in the magazine. It was a picture from years ago when she was only in her early twenties. Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey had taken her out for her birthday, forcing her to wear a slightly revealing set of robes, which was not the norm for Minerva. Because of her obvious discomfort she had gotten rather drunk and posed for a picture.

Somehow that picture had stayed hidden until just recently and now Minerva was getting looks wherever she went. A few men had even attempted to take her to dinner. She had been so embarrassed that now she even refused to leave the castle for the rest of the summer. However she had not been aware of the fan mail.

"Wait," Minerva said to Albus. "I didn't know I was receiving fan mail!"

Albus gave her a guilty look. "So sorry my dear. I had attempted to keep it a secret from you so as not to upset you further."  
Minerva sighed and shook her head, looking down at the issue of _Witch Weekly _that was causing her so much trouble. "I swear if Athena ever sees this I'll…"  
"See what mommy," Athena asked, jumping out of nowhere and standing in front of her mother.

"Uh, nothing angel," Minerva stammered, wanting to snatch the magazine off the desk, but then Athena would be curious.

However Athena noticed her mother and father glancing at the magazine and she grinned before grabbing the magazine and running for the door. Minerva and Albus both reached for her, resulting in nothing but failure as Minerva landed on the floor, and then Albus fell out of his chair, barely stopping himself from crushing Minerva. The two quickly pushed themselves to their feet and followed Athena out the door.

"Athena," Minerva cried. "You get back here this instant!"

But Athena just giggled and continued to sprint down the corridor. Minerva and Albus ended up chasing Athena all the way outside and onto Hogwart's grounds. By this time Minerva and Albus were completely out of breath and Albus was sure he had pulled something in his leg.

Athena suddenly stopped to look back at her parents, who looked at her with pleading eyes. She actually considered giving the magazine back, but she was only six after all and she was curious as to what they were so intent to hide from her.

"Athena," Minerva said calmly. "Please give mommy the magazine back."

Athena shook her head and flipped the magazine open, searching for something, though she wasn't sure what, and keeping one eye on her parents.

Minerva however had lost her patience. "Athena Elizabeth Ariana Minerva Dumbledore you give me that magazine right now or no sweets for a week!"

Athena froze, considering what her mother had just said. Athena loved sweets almost as much as her father, but when she thought about it she could live without them, they made her teeth hurt anyway. She continued to flip through the magazine.

"Athena," Albus exclaimed and she jumped a little, a bit shocked at her father's tone of voice. "You'll listen to your mother!"

Athena's shoulders slumped and she was about to hand it over, but her curiosity got the better of her. Minerva looked at Albus with pleading eyes, and he suddenly realized that they were forgetting something. Albus gave Minerva a reassuring smile and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the magazine and it flew from Athena's grasp and into Minerva's hands. Minerva and Athena stared at the magazine in shock.

"Why didn't I think of that," Minerva muttered, shaking her head.

"That's quite alright my dear," Albus said, patting her on the back. Then he turned his gaze to Athena. "As for you, I believe we can start your punishment now."

Athena lowered her head in defeat. "I'm sorry mum, I just wanted to know what you didn't want me to know."

"Well you don't need to know everything," Minerva said. "Trust me, at your age it is better _not _to know."

Athena sighed. "You're right."

"Isn't she always," Albus said.


	16. Chapter 16

_One and a half years later_

Minerva smiled and felt tears fill her eyes as she watched Albus walk Athena down the aisle. Athena was wearing beautiful white robes. Her hair, which Minerva had done, was hanging in curls to her shoulders and pulled back slightly from her face.

Athena looked to her mother and gave her a bright smile, which Minerva returned. When Athena got to the front of the room she kissed her mother on the cheek then turned to smile at Albus, who gave Athena a kiss on the forehead before placing her hand in her soon to be husband's.

Sirius smiled just as brightly at Athena, glancing at his best man, Harry Potter, who grinned. Albus sat down next to Minerva and took her hand in his. Minerva turned to look at Albus, who kissed her before turning back to watch their daughters wedding.

_One year later_

Albus, Minerva, Sirius, and Athena were sitting in the Dumbledore's living room laughing and talking about nothing important. Athena sat between her mother and Sirius, one hand in Sirius's and the other on top of her now rather large stomach. Athena was in her last few weeks of pregnancy, and she was expecting triplets.

Suddenly Athena gripped Sirius's hand tighter as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Athena," Sirius asked, noticing his wife's tight hold on his hand. "What's wrong?"

Minerva took Athena's hand and smiled. She knew by the look on her daughter's face that the babies were coming.

Hours later the four adults were crowded around a bed, three newborns sleeping in three of their arms. Athena was sitting on the bed, her son, Aiden Percival Regulus Black, sleeping in her arms. Sirius was sitting next to her, smiling down at his son who had his grey eyes and already looked so much like him. Albus was rocking one of his granddaughter's, Minaveara Ororo Athena Black, who was smaller than her brother and sister and had Minerva's green eyes. Minerva had her other granddaughter, Aurora Mariska Minerva Black, who had Athena's green-blue eyes.

The triplets all looked slightly different, but everyone could tell that they were all going to have the same black hair that Minerva, Athena, and Sirius had.

_Four years later_

Minerva heard the knock on the door and smiled. Sitting her book down, she stood and walked to the door calling out, "Albus they're here."

Minerva opened the door to see Athena, Minaveara in her arms and scolding her other two children, who were running around Athena and Sirius's legs.

"Aurora stop that right now! Aiden don't you pull her hair! Sirius!"

Sirius, who was laughing at his hyper children, frowned. "What did I do?"

"Bloody hell man help! They're your children too!"

"They aren't hurting anything," Sirius said, clearly struggling to not smile.

Athena narrowed her eyes at her husband before yelling, "Aurora Mariska Minerva and Aiden Percival Regulus Black!"

The two children froze and looked up at their mother who was now giving them the famous stern McGonagall glare.

"Sorry mommy," the two mumbled.

"There are my wonderful grandchildren!" Everyone turned to see Albus stepping behind Minerva.

"Grandpa," Aurora and Aiden exclaimed, running to jump into Albus's waiting arms.

Minerva smiled and turned back to Athena, who shook her head and said, "Hello mum."

"Athena, how is everything?" Minerva gave Athena a hug and stepped back so that Athena and Sirius could step into the house.

"As good as it was last week mum."

Minerva chuckled and turned to Sirius. "Sirius, we missed you last week."

"Yeah, I wasn't fond of missing our weekly visit either, but you know the ministry."

"Yes, sadly I am quite familiar with the ministry and its workings." Minerva turned to Minaveara and smiled. "And how is Minnie doing?"

Minaveara smiled and reached out to Minerva, who took Minaveara from Athena's arms and walked over to sit down on the couch. Athena and Sirius joined her and the three adults talked while Minaveara sat on Minerva's lap. Minaveara didn't play with Aurora and Aiden quite as much, as she wasn't quite as hyper.

Minaveara had been the last of the triplets to be born, and also the smallest. She had been sick when she was a baby and while she was bedridden Aiden and Aurora had become attached. Now Minaveara was quiet and shy and always attached to either her mother or Minerva.

Everyone turned to see Albus walking back into the living room, Aurora in his arms and Aiden attached to his leg. He chuckled and said, "Anyone want some tea?"

"Ick," Aurora said.

"I want pumpkin juice," Aiden exclaimed.

"So three pumpkin juices and four tea's," Albus said.

"Grandma can I have some tea," Minaveara whispered to Minerva.

"Of course," Minerva whispered. Then she looked up to Albus. "Make that five tea's Albus."

"Ah yes how could I have forgotten."

"Um actually dad make that five tea's and two waters," Athena said.

"But mom," Aiden and Aurora wined

"You know you aren't allowed to have pumpkin juice after lunch," Athena said sternly.

"Even I agree with your mother on this one," Sirius added. "You're too hyper as it is."

"But dad…"

"No buts," Athena said sternly. "I've told you once I'm not going to say it again."

Aiden's and Aurora's shoulders slumped and they mumbled, "Yes mum."

Albus cleared his throat and said, "Come on you two you can help me with the tea." Albus put Aurora on her feet and she and Aiden ran out to the kitchen. Albus walked over to Minerva and leaned down to peer at Minaveara over his half moon spectacles. "Would Minaveara like to help me with the tea as well?"

Minaveara took her thumb out of her mouth and looked to her mother and Minerva, who smiled and nodded. Then she nodded at Albus and jumped into his arms. Albus chuckled and carried Minaveara out to the kitchen.

_Seven years later_

Minerva stood in the same spot she had stood for the past…well many years. The sorting hat was in her hand as she swept her eyes over the new group of students that stood, waiting for her to call their name so that they could be sorted in their house. It was the same as always. Some were cowering in fear while others were standing proudly.

And then there was the three that stood out. Maybe not to anyone else, but they did to Minerva. She glanced back at Albus, who had sat forward in his seat like he had so many years ago when their daughter first came to Hogwarts, and then she glanced at Athena, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and sat to her father's left.

Minerva turned back to the student body and began the ceremony, calling off the first name, "Alexander, Emmett!" Minerva watched as a tall boy with short brown hair walked up to be sorted.

A few minutes later Minerva called out, "Black, Aiden!"

Aiden, now with black hair that hung around his face, his grey eyes bright as he smiled at his grandmother, sat down on the stool. Minerva nodded at him and then placed the hat on his head. A few seconds later it yelled, "_RAVENCLAW!_"

Minerva watched Aiden run off to sit with the rest of the Ravenclaws before turning back to the list of students, already knowing who was next. "Black, Aurora!"

Aurora ran a hand through her short black hair and smiled, as confident as she always was as she made her way up to her grandmother. Aurora's blue-green eyes twinkled as sat on the stool. When the hat rested on her head it muttered, "Ah, another Black…Hmm, so similar and yet so different…" The hat continued for a while before crying out, "_SLYTHERIN!_"

Minerva waited until Aurora was seated and the crowd had quieted then she smiled at the next name on the list before calling out, "Black, Minaveara!"

Minaveara quickly made her way up to be sorted, her long black hair flowing behind her, her green eyes glowing, though she was quite obviously feeling shy. Albus claimed that she looked more like Minerva everyday and, watching Minaveara sit down on the stool, Minerva had to agree as she was reminded of the day she was sorted. As the hat was placed on Minaveara's head, it said, "Another one?! Well…you're much different…nothing like the other two, except the determination…hmm…_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Minaveara grinned up at her grandmother and then ran off to join her fellow Gryffindor's. Minerva suppressed a grin and called out the next name.

**----Well I'm afraid this is where I've decided the story should end…thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope you all liked the ending………(and by the way I've started a Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover and it's MMAD so if you like star wars too you can read if you like, or not, your choice)…May the Force be with you all!---- **


End file.
